


Kang Piktor & Neng Yuuri

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, nama banyak yang diplesetkan demi kepentingan cerita, or as i dubbed it: Jawara!AU, sangat alay siap-siap guys, sisanya jawara, victor is so in love it's pathetic, will add more tag as progress, yuuri si kembang desa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: Semua orang kenal Akang Viktor atau yang akrab disapa Piktor karena namanya yang susah diucapkan. Masih muda—baru 27 tahun. Dia jawara paling yahud di kampung. Dia juga pesilat nomor satu di Perguruan Silat Feltsman (meski kong Yakop masih enggan mengakui). Cakep, berkarisma, romantis pula. Sangat mudah ditaksir. Tapi semua orang tahu akang cuma naksir satu orang: Neng Yuuri.Tapi wajar sih akang naksir sama Neng Yuuri. Secara Neng Yuuri emanggeulis pisan. Kulitnya halus kayak susu. Perawakannya manis. Kalau digoda pipinya merah. Rasanya heran kalau orang secantik Neng Yuuri masih sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, Neng Yuuri orangnya tidak peka. Kadang suka kasihan melihat Kang Piktor ngejar-ngejar Neng Yuuri. Ga tega.Lagi gimana juga ceritanya Kang Piktor bisa suka Neng Yuuri? Padahal kalau Kang Piktor mau, dia bisa pilih perempuan manapun buat dipinang. Tapi dia bersikeras mengejar Neng Yuuri. Jadi begini awalnya ....[AU dimana Viktor adalah seorang jawara yang ingin PDKT sama Yuuri, si kembang desa, tapi ia terlalu malu dan terlalu malu-maluin]





	1. Pandangan Pertama Awal Aku Berjumpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yurio, aku—aku—“
> 
> “APAAN?!”
> 
> “Aku melihat bidadari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul berasal dari lagu Slank (ft Nirina Zubir) yang berjudul Pandangan Pertama
> 
> Daftar nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Yakop = Yakov Feltsman  
> Ciao = Celestino Cialdini

Semua orang kenal Akang Viktor atau yang akrab disapa Piktor karena namanya yang susah diucapkan. Masih muda—baru 27 tahun. Dia jawara paling yahud di kampung. Dia juga pesilat nomor satu di Perguruan Silat Feltsman (meski kong Yakop masih enggan mengakui). Cakep, berkarisma, romantis pula. Sangat mudah ditaksir. Tapi semua orang tahu akang cuma naksir satu orang: Neng Yuuri.

Tapi wajar sih akang naksir sama Neng Yuuri. Secara Neng Yuuri emang _geulis pisan_. Kulitnya halus kayak susu. Perawakannya manis. Kalau digoda pipinya merah. Rasanya heran kalau orang secantik Neng Yuuri masih sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, Neng Yuuri orangnya tidak peka. Kadang suka kasihan melihat Kang Piktor ngejar-ngejar Neng Yuuri. Ga tega.

Lagi gimana juga ceritanya Kang Piktor bisa suka Neng Yuuri? Padahal kalau Kang Piktor mau, dia bisa pilih perempuan manapun buat dipinang. Tapi dia bersikeras mengejar Neng Yuuri. Jadi begini awalnya ....

 

* * *

 

Sebagai seorang jawara, hidup Piktor bukan berarti mudah. Ia harus rajin berlatih agar ia bisa mempertahankan titelnya sebagai jawara di turnamen silat yang diadakan di pertengahan tahun. Piktor biasanya sudah mulai latihan bahkan berbulan-bulan sebelum turnamen. Biasanya kalau tidak latihan di padepokan, Piktor latihan di pematang sawah milik Engkong Celestino—atau lebih akrab disapa Engkong Ciao.

Kebetulan, hari ini padepokan lagi dipakai untuk latihan tarung anak-anak kecil. Karena Piktor enggan mengajar bocah (punya murid satu macam Yurio saja sudah bikin sakit kepala. Apalagi sepuluh Yurio?) akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk latihan di sawah bersama murid kesayangannya. Yurio sebetulnya benci banget latihan di sawah; tanahnya becek dan tidak rata lalu pematangnya juga sempit. Piktor selalu membela diri dengan alasan itu bagus untuk melatih kesabaran dan keseimbangan.

“Yurio! Perhatikan kuda-kudamu!” ujar Piktor sembari melayang-layangkan parangnya. “Jangan lemas begitu! Kalau ini pertarungan sungguhan, kau akan mati!”

Yurio menyerang Piktor balik dengan menyabetkan aritnya. Piktor dengan mudah melompat dan menghindar. “Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka latihan di sawah!”

“Yurio! Kita ini harus selalu sigap untuk bertarung di manapun! Pertarungan tidak memilih situasi dan kondisi!”

“Itu hanya alasanmu supaya tidak disuruh Engkong Yakop melatih anak kecil ‘kan!”

“Aku tidak mengerti—Oh Tuhan!”

Piktor menghentikan serangannya tiba-tiba. Sontak, Yurio langsung kalap. Dengan sigap ia menghentikan aritnya yang nyaris membelah wajah Piktor. Napas Yurio tersengal-sengal. Menghentikan momentum ayunan memakan lebih banyak tenaga dibandingkan saat memulai. “Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh! Aku hampir membunuhmu!” ujarnya jengkel. Namun Piktor tidak menghiraukan. Pandangannya fokus ke belakang Yurio.

“Yurio, aku—aku—“

“APAAN?!”

“Aku melihat bidadari.”

Piktor melihat ke arah pondok kecil di belakang Yurio. Terlihat Kong Ciao sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang di pondok. Tangannya memegang gelas—yang ia asumsikan adalah gelas jamu. Sang penjual jamu terlihat masih muda. Rambutnya hitam kelam seperti langit malam, iris matanya cokelat seperti kelapa matang. Lekuk badannya halus berliku. Gerak-geriknya ayu seperti putri solo. Piktor menghela napas. Hatinya deg-degan sekali ih.

“Ya Tuhan, itu gadis siapa? Cantik banget.”

Yurio mendengus. Ini gurunya serius?! “Piktor, itu ‘kan cowok.”

“BOHONG!” Piktor tampak _denial_. “KOK CANTIK BANGET!?”

Kalau Bu Lilia (istri Kong Yakop) mendengar perkataan Piktor, Piktor 100% akan diusir dari padepokan. Bu Lilia memang gitu orangnya, tidak suka membeda-bedakan. Tapi kadang suka terlalu ekstrim sampai Yurio pernah disuruh pakai kebaya. Yurio jadi curiga apa penjual jamu di depannya itu korban Bu Lilia.

Sang penjual jamu misterius terlihat merapikan jamunya sebelum berpamitan dengan Engkong Ciao. “Jangan pergi!” Yurio dengar gurunya berteriak hiperbolis. Tentu saja tidak didengar—Yurio dan Piktor lagi di tengah sawah dan mereka ada di dekat jalan raya. Yurio bisa melihat air mata Piktor bercucuran. “Yurio! Bidadariku pergi! Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidup sekarang?”

“Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Aku mau pulang ke padepokan. Mau latihan!” ia menggerutu. Tuhan, mereka masih harus fokus latihan untuk turnamen silat enam bulan lagi. Semoga besok Piktor sudah lupa akan si penjual jamu.

 

* * *

 

Ia rasa ia kurang ibadah, karena doanya tidak terwujud. Piktor masih menggalaui penjual jamu kemarin.

Biasanya sebagai kompensasi telah menggunakan sawah Engkong Ciao untuk latihan silat, mereka membantu membajak sawah Engkong Ciao dua kali seminggu. Ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa Yurio enggan latihan di sawah—membajak itu capek! Tapi Piktor selalu memberi alasan kalau membajak bagus untuk membangun stamina. Tapi orang yang dibicarakan sedang bengong dengan menyedihkannya—

_CEPLOK!_

Sampai jatuh terjerembab ke dalam lumpur.

“Oi, Piktor, kalau kau bengong saja kapan dibajak sawahnya? Muridmu saja sudah mau selesai—malu sama yang muda!” goda Engkong Ciao. Piktor tidak merespon. Yurio tahu alasannya. Si penjual jamu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya hari ini.

Engkong Ciao menggaruk pantat. Frustasi karena dikacangi Piktor, akhirnya ia turun dari pondok kecilnya. “Pulang saja kamu ke padepokan. Kalau capek tidak apa-apa.”

“Nggak usah, Engkong! Piktor masih kuat!”

“Ah, gak apa-apa. Istirahat juga bagian dari latihan. Aku sangat tahu—gini-gini dulu aku juga mahir silat!” seru Engkong Ciao. Yah, kelihatan sih. Meski sudah engkong-engkong badan Engkong Ciao masih kekar kayak Ade Rai. “Besok juga kau tidak usah datang. Aku bisa pakai kerbau untuk sisanya.”

“Tapi—“

“Tidak usah.”

“Aku dan Yurio tidak keberatan kok!”

“Oh, halo! Kau belum bertanya dan aku keberatan!”

“Tuh ‘kan. Kalian fokus latihan saja. Enam bulan lagi kan turnamen silat!”

Piktor cemberut. Yurio menggerutu.

 

* * *

 

Besoknya Piktor menghilang dari padepokan.

Dan besoknya.

Dan besoknya.

Dan besoknya.

Dan besoknya.

Engkong Yakop sampai marah besar karena ia pikir Piktor melarikan diri dari tugasnya mengajar kelas anak kecil. Tapi Yurio tahu betul. Ia pasti ke sawah buat mencari si penjual jamu. Betul dugaannya, Piktor lagi rebahan di pondok kecil Engkong Ciao. Bambunya sampai basah banjir dengan air mata.

“Oi, Piktor.”

“Yurioooo,” Piktor gantian menangis di pangkuan Yurio. “gimana ini? Udah seminggu masih gak kelihatan! Apa kemarin aku mimpi?”

“Iya.”

“Bohong! Kamu ‘kan juga lihat!”

“Relakan aja, kang. Mungkin memang bukan jodoh.”

“Jodoh itu diusahakan bukan ditunggu!”

Kalau begini saja bijak. Yurio menghela napas. Piktor masih sesegukan di pangkuannya. Karena tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi Yurio hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap punggung Piktor. Kalau abis ini Piktor tidak memberi lampu hijau bagi dia untuk ikut turnamen silat maka Yurio bersumpah ia akan pindah padepokan.

“Dek, itu si akang tidak apa-apa?”

Yurio melongo. Bentar. Laki-laki cantik dengan kebaya. Bawa jamu. Rambut hitam mata cokelat. Tidak mungkin.

“A—“

Piktor berguling sampai jatuh ke pinggir pondok.

“PIKTOR!” Yurio buru-buru menghampiri gurunya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Piktor tidak boleh mati. Yakop bilang ia boleh ikut turnamen silat tingkat dewasa kalau Piktor memberinya lampu hijau! Ia tidak boleh mati sampai saat itu!

“Yu-Yurioinigimanainiomg.” Omongan Piktor tidak ada yang bisa dicerna. “Omgomgomgdiadisiniakukeliatangantengnggak—“

“Akang sampai jatuh!” si penjual jamu berseru. Yurio rasanya ingin membungkam mulutnya—wajah Piktor berubah menjijikan saat mendengar si penjual jamu berbicara. “Akang gak apa-apa?!”

“Nggak apa-apa kok, neng. Cuma panas aja hari ini.” Piktor langsung bangkit lengkap dengan _filter_ kilap-kilap di belakangnya. “Tapi ga sepanas hati akang pas melihat eneng.”

HAH.

“Hahaha, apa sih akang bisa aja.” Dia tersipu malu. SUMPAH ADA YANG KEMAKAN  GOMBALAN PICISAN KAYAK GITU?! Yurio mau tendang dua-duanya. “Aku bisa kasih akang jamu yang bikin segar.”

“Kalau kasih nomer eneng aja bisa gak?”

Ya Tuhan.

“Kalau masih nggak boleh,” Piktor berjalan melewati Yurio—yang sepertinya eksistensinya sudah dilupakan. Kenapa lagi dia ke sini? Oh iya. Latihan. Tapi sepadankah dengan ini? Tidak! _Nope_! Dia mau pulang! “minta nama neng juga boleh.”

ANJAS.

“Namaku Piktor. Anak padepokan Feltsman.” Piktor mengambil tangan si penjual jamu dan mengecupnya. Sungguh _gentleman_.

Si penjual jamu terkekeh kecil. Tangannya yang tidak dipegang Piktor mengusap-usap kainnya. “Yuuri.” Ujarnya malu-malu. Jiwa Piktor melayang ke kahyangan sementara Yurio lari ke sawah untuk muntah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA SETELAH LAMA SEKALI NGESPAM DI FB DENGAN TAG #JAWARAAU / JAWARA!AU (yang bisa dicek btw, kalau kalian gak sabar lihat yang versi rapihan dikit), akhirnya aku luluh dan publish di sini juga. Kontribusi aku sama fandom Indo sampah sekali, tapi sampah-sampah berfaedah kan ;) #ga
> 
> btw, geulis pisan = cantik banget
> 
> ~~tidak menjanjikan ada fanart tiap chapter. Malah yakin banget cuma chapter 1 yang pakai karena itu digambar udah lama.~~


	2. Bang SMS Siapa Ini Bang?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Oke deh ; )_ ” sebuah SMS baru masuk lagi. “ _Akang udah kayak pangeran berkuda putih eneng : )_ ”
> 
> Piktor mengecup ponselnya. Ah ... membayangkan pipi putih neng Yuuri tersepu merah ... ia tidak kuat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul berasal dari lagu Ria Amelia yang berjudul SMS
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Beka = Otabek Altin  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich

_“Pagi neng. Lagi ngapain? : )”_

Seumur-umur Keris belajar silat di padepokan Feltsman, ia tidak pernah melihat Piktor dilempar parang dan kena. Seumur-umur Keris hidup juga, ia tidak pernah melihat orang yang dilempar parang dan malah senyum bukannya teriak kesakitan.

_“Abis mandi ini. Mau siap-siap jualan. Akang sendiri?”_

“PIKTOR! Kamu gak apa-apa?” Muridnya, Yurio, terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri Piktor. Ah, Keris selalu suka melihat dinamika mereka berdua. Sudah seperti _stand up_ komedi. “Piktor?”

“Uhh ... Yurio ... uhh ....”

“Kamu kenapa?! Keris! Bantu aku!” Keris jadi ikutan parno. Padahal Piktor ketimpuk gagang parang jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang luka. Apa matanya meleset? “Piktor? Mana yang sakit?”

“Hatiku.” Ujar Piktor berbunga-bunga. “Yuuri SMS. Dia bilang dia habis mandi.” Yurio menendang Piktor berulang-ulang. Ajaibnya, muka Piktor masih berbentuk ^q^.

“Kang Piktor betul-betul seperti namanya ya. **Pik** iran ko **tor**.” Ujar Keris kagum.

“Ewh, apa yang perlu dikagumi kalau pikirannya kotor?” Keris menaikan alisnya berulang-ulang, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. “Aku tidak mau tahu kenapa kalian bisa berteman! _Dasvidaniya!_ Aku mau latihan sama Beka!”

Keris cuma menghela napas. Ia lalu membantu memapah Piktor yang babak belur. “Serius banget SMS-annya. Pacar baru ya?”

“Bu-bukan pacar kok. Bisa aja kamu Keris!” Pipi Piktor memerah. Ia kembali sibuk dengan hp-nya. Ah, gebetan berarti. Keris tertawa melihatnya. Lucu kalau lihat Piktor salah tingkah. Padahal dia orang paling ganteng sekampung yang paling punya banyak pendukung di turnamen silat. Siapa sangka Piktor alay kalau jatuh cinta?

“Gantengan mana dia sama aku?”

“Kamu. Soalnya dia cantik.”

“Oh ya? Mau dong dikenalin~”

“Enak aja kamu. Nanti ditikung aku!”

“Seempuk itukah pantatnya?”

“Lebih dari yang kau tahu.”

“Asyik dong.”

“Pergi kamu.”

“Setidaknya kasih tau namanya?”

“Yuuri.”

Oh. Keris langsung konek. “Yang jual jamu? Piktor, kamu yakin?”

Piktor keburu pergi. Hah, ya sudahlah. Ia bisa memastikan ke Yurio. Soalnya kalau Piktor beneran PDKT sama Yuuri yang jual jamu ... bisa tidak beres nanti kedepannya.

Ya, semoga saja ia salah.

 

* * *

 

_”Neng kalau dideketin sama yang namanya Keris langsung panggil akang ya!”_

_“Hahaha. Memangnya kenapa?”_

_“Pokoknya langsung panggil akang, oke? Dia itu_ molester _!”_

 _“Oke deh ; )”_ sebuah SMS baru masuk lagi. _“Akang udah kayak pangeran berkuda putih eneng : )”_

Piktor mengecup ponselnya. Ah ... membayangkan pipi putih neng Yuuri tersepu merah ... ia tidak kuat!

Untuk informasi kalian, sudah seminggu sejak Piktor berkenalan dengan Yuuri. Mereka hampir selalu mengirim SMS setiap hari. Karena Piktor yang sibuk latihan dan rute jualan Yuuri yang lumayan jauh jadinya susah untuk mengatur jadwal mereka bertemu.

 _“Neng, akang kangen eneng. Boleh telpon gak?”_ Piktor kembali menghapus kalimat itu untuk kesekian puluh kalinya dalam minggu ini. Piktor ingin dan ingiiiin sekali mendengar suara indah neng Yuuri langsung, tapi ia segan kalau minta duluan. Takut dikira _desperate_ ~~(padahal memang)~~.

Akhirnya Piktor menanyakan hal paling standar yang pernah ada. _“Neng lagi apa? Udah makan?”_

_“Udah kang. Ini lagi pijit orang.”_

Ih. Piktor cemberut. _Aku juga mau dipijit eneng._

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Nama “Neng Yuuri <3” terpampang di sana. Piktor deg-degan setengah mati. Apa—apa Tuhan mendengar doanya?! Oke! Tenang Piktor! Kamu akan angkat telpon ini, tapi jangan terdengar kesenangan atau dia akan takut. Yosh! Ia bisa!

“Halo?”

_"Ahh—Oohh—Ahh!”_

Oke ... bukan suara yang ia harapkan.

“Neng?”

_“Yuuri—ohh—Yuuri!”_

_“Phichit! Apaan sih suaranya! Ya Tuhan hp-ku—“_ Diam sebentar. Terdengar krasak-krusuk dari ujung telpon. Piktor tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Sedih karena dikhianati? Menyesal karena jatuh terlalu cepat?

 _“Kang Piktor! Aduh maaf kepencet!”_ Yuuri terdengar khawatir. _“Aduh akang denger suara Phichit dong? Aduh malu.”_

 _Kamu bilang lagi pijit maksudnya pijit yang lain ya,_ gumam Piktor dalam hati. “Nggak apa-apa kok neng. Maaf juga akang ganggu.”

_“Ngga, harusnya aku yang minta maaf!”_

“Neng ... lanjutin aja sama Phichit.” Piktor gigit kerah bajunya. Ih, padahal apa bagusnya Phichit sih? Kulitnya manis sawo matang. Matanya bundar. Humoris. Supel. Aktif. Disegani orang sekampung. Orang kaya soalnya dia anak angkat Engkong Ciao. Terus Piktor bete sendiri. Sial, pantes Yuuri doyan. Setelah dipikir-pikir Phichit oke juga.

“Neng, aku tutup ya telponnya. Mau latihan.” Bohong sih. Tapi ia tidak maso kayak Mas Popo.

_“Kang! Tunggu dulu—aku dan Phichit cuma teman kok! Kami tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! Bener kok kang!”_

“Kenapa neng kasih tahu aku?“

 _“Abis akang kedengaran sedih?”_ Piktor mengusap matanya. _“Tapi serius kok. Phichit abis encok gara-gara ngebajak sawah jadi Engkong Ciao panggil eneng. Phichit memang suka lebay kalau dipijit. Lagian neng Yuuri gak suka sama Phichit—_

_—soalnya neng udah ada akang.”_

Suara tawa membahana Phichit bergema di ponsel Piktor. _“Iiiihhh Yuuri mukanya merah! Ditelpon kang Piktor ya? Hai kang—“_

Telepon diputus. Piktor goleran dilantai. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya panas seperti api kompor. Tadi—tadi dia tidak salah dengar ‘kan? Neng Yuuri betulan ngomong begitu?

Piktor berteriak melengking tinggi sampai ditimpuk sendal Engkong Yakop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayolo kenapa Keris parno? Kenapa cobaaa~
> 
> Btw mulai chapter depan akan di-post dua kali seminggu. Seneng gak? Seneng dong
> 
> Btw lagi congrats kepada fic [Cintaku Berlabuh di Warteg Eros Abadi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9820073) punya [fakirasupan96](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96) karena dinotis di tumblr hahaha XD


	3. Cinta Ini Angat Angat Dag Dig Dug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Katanya Piktor nyanyi di depan rumah mereka sambil genjreng-genjreng gitar.” Pada titik ini Keris sudah tidak sanggup menahan gelak tawanya. “Lagu picisan pula. Aku tidak tahu kamu sekarang doyannya istri orang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul berasal dari lagu Eka Valseto yang berjudul Angat Angat DAG DIG DUG
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Yakop = Yakov Feltsman

_Srek_. Kepala Piktor menyembul dari balik semak-semak. Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan. Jalanan sudah dipastikan kosong dan aman untuk disebrangi. Yosh! Piktor mengeratkan genggamannya pada selempangan gitar kesayangannya. Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju rumah kecil di ujung jalan. Bibirnya bergumam kecil lagu yang akan ia persembahkan.

Piktor adalah orang yang romantis. Ia ingin membuat orang yang ia sayangi merasa spesial. Sayangnya karena Piktor orangnya eksentrik jadi ia suka kelewat batas. Dengan Neng Yuuri Piktor tahu ia harus hati-hati atau ia akan kabur. Untung ada mas Popo, rekan sepadepokannya yang sangat handal dalam urusan hati.

Setelah konsultasi dengan Popo (dibayar dengan lima foto neng Anya, seorang penari di sanggar Bu Lilia), Piktor akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain gitar di depan rumah Yuuri. Popo sudah memberi lampu hijau pada rencananya. Katanya itu romantis dan tidak se-ekstravagan biasanya dan bisa dibilang normal.

Piktor menyetel gitarnya. _Ting ... ting ... ting ...._ Oke, setelannya sudah pas. Piktor menghela napas. Ia bisa melakukannya.

“E—“

 

* * *

 

“40 derajat celcius.”

Yurio menamparnya setelah melihat angka di termometer. “APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEMALAM, HAH?!”

“Katanya Piktor diguyur air sama Bang Takeshi.” Kata Keris. Bibirnya bertekuk-tekuk menahan tawa.

“Bang Takeshi? Yang tukang ronda itu? Kok bisa?”

“Katanya Piktor nyanyi di depan rumah mereka sambil genjreng-genjreng gitar.” Pada titik ini Keris sudah tidak sanggup menahan gelak tawanya. “Lagu picisan pula. Aku tidak tahu kamu sekarang doyannya istri orang.”

“’Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang itu tempatnya Yuuri!” bela Piktor. Suaranya serak dan nyaris hilang. Ya wajar sih toh dia disiram dan semalam udaranya lumayan dingin.

“Aku bilang ‘kan Yuuri biasa kelihatan di situ. Lagipula itu ‘kan warteg-nya neng Yuuko. Kamu kayak orang baru aja tidak tahu.”

Piktor cemberut. Dia tahu itu warteg Neng Yuuko—soalnya dia kalau pesan makanan selalu di sana. Dia cuma pikir Yuuri ikut tinggal di situ. Habis menurut desas-desus Yuuri cukup dekat dengan keluarganya Yuuko.

Yurio menaruh sebuah kompres di dahi Piktor. Untuk seseorang yang suka berantem dengan Piktor, ia cukup sayang untuk peduli dengan kesehatan mentornya. “Pokoknya kau istirahat saja! Jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh! Dan jangan ngobrol sama mas Popo lagi—kamu ‘kan tahu dia makanan sehari-harinya FTV!”

Piktor mengangguk lemah.

“Aku akan dilatih sama Keris selama kau sakit. Cepat sembuh ya, bodoh. Keris itu kalau mengajar ... suka ekstra sendiri. Hiiii!” Piktor tertawa kecil.

“Oh iya,” Yurio mengangkat sebuah gelas dari bawah kasur dan meletakannya di meja samping Piktor. “Nih, jamunya diminum. Dihabiskan ya biar cepat fit! Turnamen sebentar lagi dan aku masih butuh lampu hijau darimu.”

Jamu? Piktor langsung berdiri. Badannya bukan yang lain. “Dapat dari mana?”

“Tukang jamulah. Tadi dia ke sini terus Yakop beliin satu botol buat kamu—“

“Yuuri di sini?!”

“Iya? Oi, bukan itu intinya. Kamu—“

Piktor buru-buru bangun dari kasur. Teriakan Yurio yang bergaung tidak ia hiraukan. Piktor sudah lama tidak ketemu Yuuri dan ia kangen sekali. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan yang lain. Ia cuma ingin bertemu eneng kesayangannya.

“Yuuri! Yuuri!”

Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk berteriak kencang-kencang, namun entah kenapa si neng berkebaya biru bisa mendengarnya. Ia sedang berpamitan dengan Yakop ketika Piktor memanggilnya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut melihat Piktor yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yakop sudah bersiap untuk menghentikan Piktor, tapi Piktor dengan sigap menggenggam tangan atas Yakop, salto di udara dan mendarat di hadapan Yuuri.

“Akang?!”

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri, aku kangen banget sama kamu—“

Kepalanya terasa nyut-nyutan lagi. Matanya tiba-tiba berat. Piktor ambruk begitu saja.

 

* * *

 

Piktor bersyukur ia bangun bukan dengan tamparan Yurio. Ketika ia membuka mata, wajah manis Neng Yuuri adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat. Pipi tembamnya tersepu merah. Alisnya berkerut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Jelas sekali ia khawatir. Piktor berdehem kecil. Neng Yuuri manis kalau khawatir, ia berpikir. Ia mau setiap hari bangun seperti ini.

“Hai, neng.” Sapa Piktor.

“Akang akhirnya bangun.” Kata Yuuri. Tangannya mengusap pipi Piktor lembut. “Neng sampai takut pas akang pingsan di atas neng.”

Oh, jadi dia pingsan di atas Yuuri. Pantes rasanya enak. “Maaf ya neng.”

“Iya, gak apa-apa kok.” Kata Yuuri, “Yang penting sekarang akang istirahat aja.”

“Neng bakal di sini ‘kan? Nunggu akang?”

Yuuri menggaruk pipinya. “Aku harus pulang, kang. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam.”

“Menginap saja kalau begitu!”

Muka Yuuri merah padam. “A-akang ngomong apa? Kita bukan muhrim kang!”

“Aku janji kok ngga akan ngapa-ngapain! Neng cuma cukup di sini aja temani aku.”

Yuuri menggeleng kepala. “Aku tetap harus pulang, kang ....”

Mata Piktor berubah sayu.

“Tapi kalau akang udah sembuh, aku janji akan ajak akang ke pantai. Katanya akang kangen neng ‘kan? Gimana?”

“Serius?”

“Iya.”

“Janji ya?”

“Iya, neng janji.” Yuuri menautkan kedua jari kelingking mereka. Katanya, kalau sudah mautkan jarfi kelingking, tidak boleh ingkar janji atau kelingkingnya dipotong. Piktor senyum sendiri.

“Sekarang akang tidur ya.”

“Yay!” Piktor menarik selimutnya. Matanya mulai terasa mengantuk. Yuuri mengusap tangannya sebentar sebelum pergi keluar. “Neng?”

“Ya?”

“Aku tidak sabar.”

Neng Yuuri membalikan badan. Ujung telinganya merah sekali. “Sama.” Bisiknya pelan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya minta maaf karena meski saya orang Sunda tapi kemampuan berbahasa Sunda saya mendekati nol, jadi di Bahasa Indonesiakan semua dengan argumen _'kan gak semua orang ngerti Sunda_.
> 
> Btw mulai sekarang _update_ setiap Selasa dan Sabtu malam \\(^ O^)/


	4. Antara Pondok dan Padepokan Kita Jatuh Cinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Piktor memindahkan kedua tangan Yuuri untuk memeluk pinggangnya, membuat Yuuri kaget sendiri.
> 
> “Peluk yang erat, neng. Supaya tidak jatuh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul diparodikan dari lagu Sheila Majid yang berjudul Antara Anyer dan Jakarta
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich
> 
> Sekadar mengingatkan kalau mulai sekarang update-nya seminggu dua kali.

Tangan Piktor mengetuk-ketuk setir sepedanya tanpa henti. Matanya melirik-lirik ke arah warteg Yuuko. Sesekali, Piktor berkaca di spion sepedanya, menyisir rambut dan merapikan baju untuk memastikan kalau ia sudah tampil sesempurna mungkin.

Sesuai janji Yuuri, mereka akan jalan-jalan (kencan!) ke pantai setelah Piktor sembuh. Secara ajaib Piktor sembuh hanya dalam satu hari. Namun karena dokter bilang Piktor masih harus banyak istirahat jadi mereka baru jalan seminggu kemudian. Sekarang Piktor sedang menunggu Yuuri yang sedang bersiap-siap di dalam tempat Yuuko. Sudah setengah jam dan Yuuri tidak keluar-keluar. Piktor tidak keberatan sih menunggu lama-lama, tapi tatapan menusuk Bang Takeshi membuatnya takut.

Rupanya Yuuri ganti baju. Biasanya Yuuri memakai kebaya berbahan brokat. Kali ini ia memakai kebaya berbahan kaus. Yuuri juga membawa kerudung tipis untuk melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari. Rok kainnya ia lipat hingga betisnya kelihatan. “Ayo kang.” Ajaknya. Piktor terlalu fokus sampai lupa bahwa Yuuri sedari tadi sudah memberi kode untuk jalan.

“Aku bawa minum dan camilan untuk dimakan. Aku bawa bolu, pisang goreng, keripik kentang—apa akang punya alergi?”

“Tidak. Mau kutaruh di keranjang sepeda?”

“Ah iya, makasih.”

Piktor duduk di sepedanya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengayuh. Yuuri duduk menyamping di kursi belakang, tangannya berpegangan dengan pegangan di belakang kursi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Piktor memindahkan kedua tangan Yuuri untuk memeluk pinggangnya, membuat Yuuri kaget sendiri.

“Peluk yang erat, neng. Supaya tidak jatuh.”

Baik Piktor dan Yuuri sama-sama malu. Untung mereka duduk depan-belakang, jadi tidak kelihatan.

 

* * *

 

Sudah lama Piktor tidak mengayuh sepeda setenang ini. Biasanya kalau dia bersepeda bersama Yurio, atau Keris, atau Popo, atau siapapun dari padepokan biasanya mereka akan kebut-kebutan dan berlomba siapa yang sampai padepokan duluan. Tapi sekarang Piktor begitu menikmati teriknya matahari yang membakar ubun-ubun, semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus mengelitiki, maupun hangatnya pelukan Yuuri dari belakang.

Perjalanan mereka banyak dihiasi sunyi, meski terkadang Piktor melemparkan satu dua candaan untuk mencairkan suasana. Mungkin Yuuri terlalu menikmati suasana hingga tidak bersuara. Piktor tidak banyak berkomentar—memandang Yuuri yang fokus melihat pemandangan dari kaca spionnya juga cukup sebagai hiburan.

(Tapi gara-gara itu sepeda Piktor terperosok ke lubang. Mereka berdua sama-sama terguling dan bekal mereka jatuh semua. Yuuri mengomelinya habis-habisan karena tidak hati-hati).

 

* * *

 

Untungnya suhu air di pantai tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin, jadi pas untuk bermain. Yuuri menarik tangan Piktor untuk menemaninya bermain. Piktor tidak menyangka Yuuri sesemangat ini untuk ke laut. Padahal akses ke pantai dari kampung mereka tidak terlalu susah. Tapi Yuuri bermain seakan sudah lama tidak ke pantai.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Piktor tidak tahu begitu banyak soal Yuuri kecuali fakta kalau ia menjual jamu untuk hidup, akrab dengan anak dari salah satu orang paling kaya sekampung, dan suka membantu warung Yuuko.

Piktor penasaran. Ia yakin Yuuri orang baik-baik tapi ia ingin tahu lebih banyak. Ia ingin tahu dari mana asal Yuuri. Di mana rumahnya. Apa makanan kesukaannya. Kenapa ia berjualan jamu. Apa ia sendiri atau dijanjikan pada orang lain. Apa yang ia pikirkan soal Piktor.

Tapi Piktor rasa masih ada banyak waktu sampai ia tahu itu semua. Mereka baru kenal. Mas Popo bilang ia tidak boleh buru-buru dalam masa pendekatan atau Yuuri akan kabur. Jadi sekarang Piktor mengubur pertanyaannya dalam-dalam dan harus puas dengan Yuuri yang terlihat sangat indah basah-basah dan bermandikan sinar matahari terbenam.

(Oh jadi ini toh _filter_ kacamata picisan Popo).

(Yuuri menyiramnya karena Piktor melamun. “Nanti kesurupan loh, kang!” ujarnya. Tidak terima, Piktor menyiram balik. Akhirnya mereka main siram-siraman. Untung baju Yuuri tidak tembus pandang. Mental Piktor belum siap untuk ke tahap berikutnya).

 

* * *

 

Setelah seharian bermain air, Piktor dan Yuuri memutuskan untuk istirahat sambil berbagi es kelapa muda.

Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar rebahan di atas pasir. Tubuh mereka saling berdekatan antara satu sama lain. Energi mereka habis tak bersisa hingga tidak sanggup untuk mengobrol hal kecil sekalipun. Hanya ada suara deburan ombak di antara mereka, tapi suasananya jauh dari sepi karena hati Piktor berdebar seperti genderang drum.

Secapek apapun ia, Piktor tahu ia harus mengantar Yuuri pulang (atau ke rumah Yuuko, setidaknya. Ia masih tidak tahu Yuuri tinggal di mana). Piktor menggoyang-goyangkan badan Yuuri, memintanya untuk bangun. Tetapi Yuuri malah semakin menelusuk ke dalam tengkuknya.

“Lima menit lagi, kang.” Bisiknya pelan. “Lima menit lagi.”

“Tapi nanti neng masuk angin.”

“Lima menit lagi.” Yuuri curi-curi pandang ke arah Piktor. “E-enak soalnya ....”

Piktor memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan mendekap Yuuri balik. Enak ya. Iya sih. Piktor mengecup kening Neng Yuuri. Enak banget berbaring dengan Yuuri. Sayang hanya tinggal lima menit lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIAPA YANG DATENG YOI ONLY EVENT? ~~certainly not me orz~~


	5. Dengarlah Puisi Yang Akan Kuberikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Neng pakai lotion Citra ya?”
> 
> “Kenapa?”
> 
> “Abis mengalihkan dunia akang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul berasal dari lagu Judika yang berjudul Bukan Rayuan Gombal
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich  
> Yakop = Yakov Feltsman  
> Jeje = Jean-Jacques Leroy
> 
> Chapter ini disponsori oleh saya yang kurang tidur dan bukan merk-merk ini.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau di Padepokan Feltsman Mas Popo adalah orang paling alay, setelah Piktor tentunya. Hobinya sehari-hari adalah menonton sinetron picisan. Setiap jam enam sore sampai jam 12 malam TV padepokan akan selalu didominasi Mas Popo. Bahkan amarah Yakop tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tapi gitu-gitu Mas Popo adalah orang yang paling berpengalaman soal percintaan. Itu kalau tidak menghitung Kong Yakop dan Bu Lilia atau Keris yang gonta-ganti pacar kayak ganti celana dalam. Maka kepada Mas Popolah tempat Piktor mengadu. Tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa saran Mas Popo membuatnya disiram Bang Takeshi tempo lalu.

“Aku mengerti permasalahanmu,” Mas Popo mengelus janggutnya yang tidak eksis. “Neng Yuuri itu memang ... tidak peka.”

“Nah kan! Terus aku harus bagaimana dong, Mas? Aku putus asa nih!”

“Kamu sudah coba gombal belum?”

“Gombal?”

“Iya. Itu jurus merayu paling yahud di sinetron. Anya saja suka.” Popo mengusap pipinya yang merah – bekas ditampar Neng Anya. “Kalau mau, aku bisa mengajarkanmu.”

“Ih serius mas?”

“Oh iya, tapi ada bayarannya.”

“Aku sumbang duit ke mas buat beli cincin buat Neng Anya deh!”

“Nah! Ok, jadi pelajaran pertama ....”

 

* * *

 

Piktor mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengulangi terus-menerus dalam hati pelajaran yang ia dapat dari les kilat bersama Popo. Pertama, kita harus PD—percaya diri. Piktor jelas kelebihan PD, tapi kadang ia suka ciut di depan Yuuri. Popo bilang di depan gebetan harus berani supaya kita dianggap sebagai calon pacar yang penuh potensi. Jadi Piktor tebar pesona sepanjang makan siang dengan Yuuri—dengan satu tangan disembunyikan di belakang. Buat mengetuk-ngetuk kursi. Kompensasi salting karena Piktor tidak bisa diam.

Yang kedua, kata Popo, gombalan harus datang dari hati. Dulu Kang Emil—ustaz di masjid besar—pernah khotbah kalau yang penting itu adalah niat. Kalau niatnya baik, maka hasilnya pasti baik. Kalau Piktor sungguh-sungguh niat untuk memenangkan hati Neng Yuuri, maka ia akan memenangkan hati Neng Yuuri!

“Jadi begitu deh, kang. Cerita aku harus mengurus anak-anak Neng Yuuko.” Kata Yuuri mengakhiri ceritanya.

Nah. Waktunya melancarkan serangan. “Pasti sakit dong rasanya, neng.”

“Ya lumayan sih kang—“

“Sakitan mana sama pas neng jatuh dari surga?”

Piktor mendelik ketika Yuuri mendorongnya. Pipinya menggembung sebal. “Apaan sih kang. Memangnya aku iblis apa?”

Ah, Piktor lupa. Kang Emil bilang juga kalau kadang niat saja tidak cukup. Harus dibarengi dengan doa dan usaha.

 

* * *

 

Kalau percobaan pertama gagal, masih ada percobaan kedua.

“Neng pakai lotion Citra ya?”

“Kenapa?”

“Abis mengalihkan dunia akang.”

“Apa sih akang!”

Kalau percobaan kedua gagal juga, tenang, masih ada kali ketiga. 

 

* * *

 

Tapi bukan Piktor kalau tidak gigih mengejar Neng Yuuri. Dengan kegigihan datang kesuksesan. Piktor percaya itu.

Usaha Piktor berikutnya adalah saat Piktor sedang mencari alamat. Ia sudah berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Ia hendak menghantarkan pisang ke pasar—pisangnya dari pohon yang ia tendang sampai rubuh. Untung Tuhan baik padanya. Ia mengirimkan bidadari bernama Yuuri untuk menyelamatkannya.

“Akang mau kemana?”

“Jual pisang ke Sukaraja.”

“Kenapa tidak naik angkot aja? Angkot Bang Jeje kearah sana ‘kan?”

“Terlanjur nyasar aku ke Sukakamu.”

Piktor nyaris tertabrak angkot.

 

* * *

 

“Menurut neng aku kayak Honda CRV ga? _Everything you wanted._ ”

_Tuut ... tuut ... tuut ...._

 

* * *

 

_“Neng jangan marah dong. Kalau marah mukanya seram tahu kayak setan.”_

_“Nanti eneng menghantui hati akang terus loh.”_

Tidak ada balasan.

 

* * *

 

_*pesan kosong*_

_“Neng terima SMS kosongku ga? Itu hati akang tanpa eneng : (“_

 

* * *

 

Pada akhirnya, Yuuri tidak kunjung membalas SMS Piktor. Piktor jelas patah hati. Banget. Saking patah hatinya dia sampai loyo. Saking loyonya dia sampai kena bogem Yurio tiga kali di arena latihan. Jadinya dia diusir sampai dia pulih. Karena tidak punya tempat untuk berteduh, akhirnya Piktor nongkrong di warung Yuuko. Persetan dengan Takeshi yang dari tadi memelototinya.

Piktor mendesah. Ini terakhir kalinya ia minta saran pada Popo. Setelah demam, sekarang dikacangin. Popo mungkin tidak seberpengalaman yang ia duga.

Sebuah tangan menepuknya lembut di bahu. Ketika Piktor menoleh ia mendapati Yuuri tengah memandangnya iba. Sebelum Piktor mengatakan apa-apa, Yuuri sudah duduk di kursi samping Piktor sambil menawarkan manisan mangga.

“Maaf ya kang, Yuuri ga balas-balas SMS akang. Yuuri sibuk di sanggar tari.” Ujar Yuuri penuh penyesalan. “Ini manisan mangga sebagai permintaan maaf.”

“Yuuri!” Piktor memeluk Yuuri tanpa malu-malu. Ia terlalu merindukan Yuuri untuk peduli. “Yuuri kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku!”

“Aku tahu. Yuuko mengirimi MMS isinya akang lagi nangis semua.” Yuuri sedikit tergelak. “Tapi siapa suruh akang alay. 'Kan neng jadi malas.”

“Akang ‘kan cuma mau eneng tahu seberapa sayangnya akang sama eneng!”

“Tapi ‘kan gak usah gombal alay gitu, kang.” Katanya. “Eh kang ini manisannya dimakan jangan lupa!” Yuuri kembali menyodorkan, mengingatkan.

“Oke.” Piktor mengambil satu manisan mangga. “Hm!” ujarnya senang. “ _Amazing! Vkusno!”_

“Enak, kang?”

“Iya! Manisnya pas! Manis banget!” ujar Piktor. “Tapi masih manisan eneng sih.”

Yuuri tertegun. Piktor tersenyum. Yuuri memukulnya pelan dan Piktor tertawa terbahak-bahak.


	6. Sunyi Sepi Malam Tanpa Sinar Bulan, Sesepi Diriku Sendiri Dalam Penantian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senista-nistanya Piktor, ia selalu serius kalau soal silat. Apalagi ia punya titel yang harus ia jaga. Tapi kita tahu seserius-seriusnya Piktor, pada akhirnya ia nista juga. Pada akhirnya Piktor rusak. Ia kangen suara halus Neng Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul berasal dari lagu Cici Paramida yang berjudul Wulan Merindu
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich  
> Yakop = Yakov Feltsman  
> Jeje = Jean-Jacques Leroy  
> Beka = Otabek Altin

Tak terasa turnamen silat sudah hampir di depan mata. Senista-nistanya Piktor, ia selalu serius kalau soal silat. Apalagi ia punya titel yang harus ia jaga. Tahun ini banyak lawan yang tangguh; seperti kedua teman lamanya Keris dan Popo, atau anak bawang seperti Yurio, atau jawara-jawara muda ambisius seperti Jeje dan Beka, atau _Eros_. Seorang jawara misterius yang datang dan pergi tanpa diundang. Tidak ada yang tahu dia siapa. Eros tidak selalu datang tiap tahun. Ia hadir sesuka hati. Rumornya tahun ini ia akan datang untuk menantang Piktor. Piktor tidak sabar. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat lawan yang menantang!

Namun karena Piktor sibuk latihan, ia dan Yuuri makin jarang bertemu. Kita tahu seserius-seriusnya Piktor, pada akhirnya ia nista juga. Pada akhirnya Piktor rusak. Ia kangen suara halus Neng Yuuri. Setelah sesi latihan selesai, Piktor buru-buru ke kamar untuk menelpon Yuuri. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk ganti baju.

_“Halo?”_

“Hai neng!” sapa Piktor ceria. “Neng sibuk ga?”

 _“Nggak.”_ Jawab sang pujaan hati diujung telpon. Terdengar suara terengah-engah dari ujung telpon, tapi Piktor pikir mungkin itu suara napasnya. _“Akang sudah selesai latihannya?”_

“Sudah dong~ Baru saja selesai. Makanya bisa telepon neng!”

_“Sudah mandi belum, kang?”_

“Nanti ah! Akang mau telponan sama neng dulu. Lagian kamar mandinya penuh.”

_“Jorok! Bau keringat tahu, kang!”_

“Gak apa-apa. Ini wangi lelaki perkasa!”

_“Jorok ih akang!”_

“Kalau gak suka neng aja mandiin akang.”

 _“Apaan siiiihhh gak lucu tahu, kang!”_ mereka berdua lalu tertawa lepas.

 

* * *

 

“Neng,” Piktor memanggil. “Akang kangen.”

_“Sama, eneng juga.”_

“Akang mau ketemu.”

“ _Tenang, kang. Nanti eneng nonton turnamen akang kok.”_

“Maunya sekarang.” Piktor merengut. “Rumah neng dimana? Nanti aku samper.”

_“Duh, jangan deh kang. Lain kali aja ya?”_

“Kenapa?” Piktor pura-pura menangis. “Neng, kamu lihat langit malam ini ga? Sepi, gak ada bulan, gak ada bintang. Kayak hati akang sekarang.”

_“Aku tahu. Tapi turnamen silat sebentar lagi. Jadi akang yang sabar ya.”_

“Seminggu lama sekali.”

 _“Iya. Tapi akang harus fokus latihan ‘kan. Aku tidak mau merusak konsentrasi akang.”_ Oh, Yuuri. Kamu tidak akan pernah merusak konsentrasi akang ~~(dusta)~~. “ _Bagaimana kalau begini. Kalau akang menang turnamen, aku akan kasih kejutan untuk akang._ ”

“Tapi aku pasti akan menang, Yuuri!”

_“Belum tentu. Rumornya Eros akan datang ‘kan tahun ini?”_

“Neng lebih mendukung Eros dibanding akang? Akang sedih!”

 _“Habis Eros ada aura misteriusnya gitu sih. Lebih menarik gitu._ ” Goda Yuuri. Yang bersangkutan tertawa di seberang telepon.

“Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Akang harus rajin-rajin latihan supaya akang menang dari Eros! Meski itu artinya gak ketemu neng selama seminggu lagi!”

_“Nah! Gitu dong kang! Semangat!”_

“Aku tetap tidak senang.”

_“Tenang, akang akan suka kejutanku. Aku jamin itu.”_

“Neng janji akan menonton ‘kan?”

 _“Tentu saja, Kang Piktor. Neng janji gak akan lepasin mata neng dari akang._ ” Katanya. _“Sudah malam, kang. Mandi sana lalu istirahat.”_

“Betul juga. Aku butuh energi untuk latihan demi mengalahkan Eros!”

 _“Hahahaha oke deh, kang. Selamat tidur._ Love you _.”_

_“Love you too.”_

Lalu Piktor mengakhiri panggilannya. Pulsanya sisa goceng. Ia harus beli pulsa besok.

 

* * *

 

Piktor baru sadar ketika ia sedang mandi. “SEBENTAR. TADI NENG YUURI BILANG _‘LOVE YOU’_ KE AKU. _OMG!!!_ ” Piktor memekik senang. Sendal Yakop kembali melayang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayolo Eros siapa
> 
> Btw, saya minta maaf, tapi ternyata _update_ 2 kali seminggu lumayan menyusahkan saya (kuliah terlalu banyak kasih proyek ugh) jadi jadwal _update_ akan diganti jadi HANYA **setiap Sabtu**. Mohon dimaklumi sebelumnya _(:'3 Maaf PHP cuma 2 mingguan yang _update_ 2 kali _(:'3


	7. Jatuh Bangun Aku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selamat datang di Turnamen Silat Feltsman!
> 
> Turnamen Silat Feltsman adalah sebuah acara tahunan yang diadakan Padepokan Feltsman. Pada turnamen ini, para jawara akan saling bertarung untuk menentukan posisi jawara nomor satu di kampung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul berasal dari lagu Meggi Z yang berjudul Jatuh Bangun
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich  
> Yakop = Yakov Feltsman

Selamat datang di Turnamen Silat Feltsman!

Turnamen Silat Feltsman adalah sebuah acara tahunan yang diadakan Padepokan Feltsman. Pada turnamen ini, para jawara akan saling bertarung untuk menentukan posisi jawara nomor satu di kampung! Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, TSF akan dibagi menjadi tiga babak: babak pertama adalah Babak Eliminasi—dimana para jawara akan dikelompokan menjadi lima kelompok dan saling mengalahkan satu sama lain. Pemenang dari babak pertama akan lanjut menuju babak kedua yaitu Babak Penyisihan—dimana kelima jawara harus mengalahkan orang yang ditentukan. Dua jawara yang tersisa akan masuk Babak Final—dimana mereka melawan satu sama lain sekaligus dan pemenang akan mendapat hadiah.

Untuk pemenang, selain akan mendapat kebanggaan moral sebagai jawara paling hebat juga akan menjadi murid personal Feltsman! Yakop Feltsman adalah pendiri Padepokan Feltsman yang sangat tersohor namanya. Beliau sudah menjurai berpuluh-puluh turnamen sebelum membuka Padepokan Feltsman di kampung ini.

Tentu saja Turnamen Silat Feltsman (TSF) jauh dari kata tidak menarik. Tahun ini, seluruh mata warga tertuju pada beberapa nama. Salah satunya adalah Jawara Keris. Tahun kemarin Keris nyaris mengalahkan Jawara Piktor kalau saja ia tidak terpeleset kulit pisang penonton. Maka dari itu jangan buang sampah sembarangan wahai warga sekalian.

Selain itu  Jawara Yurio, yang telah diangkat menjadi anak didik Jawara Piktor, juga dikabarkan akan memulai debutnya di TSF tingkat dewasa. Beberapa warga skeptis untuk memasang harga pada Jawara Yurio karena kurangnya pengalaman. Namun kemampuan Jawara Yurio tidak boleh diremehkan mengingat ia adalah pemenang turnamen junior tahun lalu. Selain itu aja juga nama lain seperti Jawara Popo yang dikabarkan telah melahirkan jurus baru yang terinspirasi dari kisah cintanya.

Ada satu nama lagi yang menangkap perhatian warga. Tahun ini ada rumor beredar bahwa Eros akan kembali untuk menantang sang juara. Eros adalah seorang pendekar yang secara misterius muncul tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama aslinya, bagaimana wajah aslinya, atau dari perguruan mana ia berasal. Namun satu hal yang kita tahu, Eros tidak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan. Sungguh sebuah ancaman yang mumpuni! Namun tampaknya pemenang tahun lalu, Jawara Piktor, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk mengantisipasi kemunculan Eros.

Sekian laporan langsung dari balaikota. Saya, Morooka, siap melaporkan!

 

* * *

 

Piktor mendesah panjang.

Bukan karena ia gugup. Oh, ia jauh dari kata gugup. Ia tahu ia bisa melewati babak satu dengan mudah. Lawan-lawannya kalah mental duluan ketika nama ia diumumkan di grup mereka. Hanya dengan satu elakan dan satu pukulan balik mereka rubuh. Yakop memang sadis dalam menentukan kelompok turnamen.

Orang-orang tampak menyadari kegelisahannya. Pada saat babak kedua dimulai, Yurio menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Muridnya tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk bernapas. Piktor sedikit bangga atas kemajuan muridnya. Yurio mampu membuatnya terpojok sehingga ia harus sedikit ‘mengakali’ agar ia tidak terdorong keluar arena (ia menapak di beton stadium di luar lingkaran arena. Secara teknis, ia tidak menyentuh tanah, jadi ia tidak kalah). Piktor jongkok dan menendang kaki Yurio hingga ia terjatuh. Piktor lalu duduk di atas Yurio dan mengunci gerakan Yurio, menjebaknya agar Yurio tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Setelah tiga hitungan, spektator menyatakan Piktor sebagai pemenang.

Piktor melirik ke arena sebelah. Keris yang menggelengkan kepala tidak senang kepadanya sambil mencekik leher Popo. Piktor menggerutu. Keris pasti akan mengomelinya di Final nanti.

 

* * *

 

Dan benar saja, Keris mengomelinya saat mereka bertarung di Babak Final.

Rasanya sudah seperti _running joke_ bahwa mereka yang akan melawan satu sama lain di Babak Final. Habis kalau tidak Piktor dan Keris, pasti Piktor dan Popo, meski yang kedua hanya pernah terjadi dua kali dan itu terjadi di TSF lima tahun yang lalu. Sudah jadi candaan bahwa yang lain hanya mengejar juara tiga. Piktor jadi berpikir apa kehadirannya di turnamen hanya mendemotivasi orang lain. Mungkin ia harus berpikir untuk mendedikasi seluruh waktunya sebagai pengajar.

Keris menyabetkan tangannya melewati area dadanya. “Kamu kenapa?” katanya. Piktor menunduk dan melancarkan serangan balasan namun Keris menangkisnya. Merasa sia-sia mempertahankan posisinya, Piktor memutuskan untuk mundur.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Ayolah, Piktor. Aku sudah lama kenal kamu. Aku tahu kamu ada _apa-apa_.” Seru Keris tidak percaya. “Oh, apa kamu percaya pada rumor Eros? Eros itu cuma dongeng!”

“Tidak!” kali ini Piktor yang melancarkan serangan. Piktor melancarkan serangan yang lebih mengutamakan kekuatan dibanding kecepatan—sesuatu yang sungguh bukan sangat Piktor. Tonjokan Piktor menghantam tanah. Keris menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang perut Piktor. Mata Piktor membulat. Ia bisa merasakan sarapan ati ampelanya mendesak keluar.

Keris berlutut agar sejajar dengan Piktor yang kesakitan. “Kau tidak seru kalau tidak fokus, Piktor. Kau tahu alasanku untuk tidak pensiun dalam turnamen adalah karena kau masih mengikutinya.”

Keris berdecak. “Kamu memikirkan Neng Yuuri ya?”

“Jangan sok tahu kamu!” Piktor menjedukkan kepala mereka berdua. Sangat keras sampai Keris uring-uringan dan jatuh.

“Ya ampun! Keris! Maafkan aku! Kau tak apa-apa?”

“Ya, ya. Aku masih hidup.” Keris memegang kepalanya. “Wow. Aku sangat tepat sasaran ya?”

“Maaf!”

“Piktor,” Keris berjalan mendekati Piktor, masih uring-uringan. “kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikan dirimu.”

“Habis neng tidak ada di kursi yang sudah aku pesan. Aku jadi parno, Keris! Neng sudah janji akan menontonku! Apa jangan-jangan dia—“

“Piktor.” Keris memanggil lagi. Dalam sejenak fokus Piktor kembali pada mereka berdua. “Aku tahu kamu khawatir. Aku yakin neng baik-baik saja. Tapi kita ada turnamen yang harus kita selesaikan.”

“Baiklah.”

“Fokus, Piktor. Melamun saat pertandingan itu menghina tahu.”

“Maaf, maaf.”

“Mari kita lanjutkan. Aku sudah bisa mendengar teriakan Yakop di belakang telingaku!”

“Hahaha, sama.” Piktor memasang kuda-kudanya. Begitu pula dengan Keris. “Tidak ada main-main lagi, Keris. Aku akan mengalahkanmu. Neng Yuuri menjanjikanku sebuah hadiah.”

“Aku tidak akan kalah, Piktor. Setelah lima kali menang TSF, sudah waktunya kamu kalah.”

 

* * *

 

Sebuah hal mengejutkan terjadi di Turnamen Silat Feltsman tingkat dewasa! Setelah Jawara Piktor menubruk kepala Jawara Keris, entah kenapa keduanya malah bertukar kata seperti seorang kawan! Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja setelah pembicaraan tersebut Jawara Piktor terlihat jauh lebih fokus daripada sebelumnya. Penyelenggara turnamen, Yakop, hampir saja turun ke arena untuk menjewer telinga mereka berdua.

Anda sekalian yang memasang uang pada Jawara Piktor bisa bernapas lega, karena Jawara Piktor kembali keluar sebagai pemenang tahun ini. Kemenangan Jawara Piktor kali ini bersih. Jawara Piktor melancarkan _undercut_ pada Jawara Keris hingga Jawara Keris keluar dari garis arena. Memang kemenangan Piktor kali ini tidak sedramatis tahun lalu, namun menang adalah menang.

Upacara penyerahan jimat emas akan diadakan pada sore hari pukul—tunggu sebentar, pendengar yang budiman! Seseorang berjalan menuju tengah arena! Perban yang menutupi seluruh wajah—rambut hitam yang terselip di sela-sela perban—pendengar yang budiman, nampaknya Eros telah hadir di dalam arena! Dan ia menantang Jawara Piktor dalam sebuah duel! Rumor tersebut benar, pemirsa! Eros betul-betul datang untuk menantang sang juara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Undercut_ di sini bukan yang kayak tinju itu ya. Tapi pokoknya yang pukulan dari bawah dengan telapak tangan tapi semua jarinya ditekuk gitu. Bingung ya? Ya begitu deh _(:'3


	8. Jatuh Cinta Lagi, Lagi-Lagi Ku Jatuh Cinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit demi sedikit perban pembungkus Eros jatuh, menunjukan wajah aslinya. Piktor terdiam ketika kedua manik cokelat itu membalas kedua matanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf minggu lalu saya tidak _update_ lantaran saya nyicil UTS hehe =u=;;)a
> 
> Judul berasal dari lagu Matta Band yang berjudul Jatuh Cinta Lagi (Playboy)
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich  
> Beka = Otabek Altin

Piktor mematung.

Piktor tahu bahwa Eros bukan dongeng belaka. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Eros tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi Popo pernah. Popo pernah pulang penuh lebam—bukan lebam yang parah, namun lebam tetaplah lebam—dan Piktor tahu semenyedihkan apapun Popo, Popo tetaplah salah satu jawara paling kuat di padepokan.

“Eros ....” Keris berbisik. Piktor mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia ingin melawannya. _Ia harus melawannya._

Piktor pikir Eros berbadan besar. Ternyata Eros memiliki badan yang slim. Ia memakai baju tipikal jawara-jawara, namun bajunya membungkus lekuk tubuh Eros hingga menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya. Selain itu, tidak banyak informasi yang bisa ditarik dari Eros selain MISTERIUS dengan huruf kapital semua. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dari Eros yang nampak familiar. Terutama kedua bola mata cokelat yang menatapnya.

Piktor bahkan tidak perlu konfirmasi dengan Yakop. Ia tahu ia ingin melawan Eros. Semua orang di kampung ingin ia melawan Eros. Sudah banyak orang-orang di padepokan yang bertaruh siapa yang akan menang di antara mereka berdua. Piktor cepat dan cekatan, namun Eros terkenal cerdik. Ini akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri.

Seakan mengerti, Keris segera menyingkir dari arena. Piktor maju menyerang Eros tanpa pikir panjang. Ini bukan turnamen ofisial, jadi Piktor bisa menggunakan berbagai taktik. Ia bisa bertarung seakan nyawanya bergantung pada hal ini. Piktor membuka dengan serangan _undercut_ seperti biasa, namun Eros menangkisnya. Piktor langsung membalas dengan tendangan menyamping dan melempar Eros dari keseimbangannya.

Piktor mengangkat kakinya dan hendak menghentak Eros tetapi Eros menangkap kakinya dan membuatnya berputar hingga jatuh. Tanpa buang waktu, Eros menyergapnya ke bawah. Piktor berguling menghindari serangan. Kanan. Kiri. Lalu hup! Piktor sikap lilin dan membuat Eros terlempar. Tapi seakan punya reflek bagus, Eros melakukan sikap harimau, berguling, dan kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

 _‘Lawan yang tangguh_.’ Piktor tersenyum lebar. _‘Sudah lama aku tidak merasa seperti ini. Bahkan Keris tidak membuatku sesemangat ini!’_

Piktor memasang kuda-kuda. Matanya fokus menganalisisi lawan di hadapannya. ‘ _Aku bisa coba untuk_ _menendang perut bawahnya, tapi sepertinya ia akan mengantisipasi hal itu.’_ Piktor pikir dalam hati. Ia mencoba menemukan celah lain. Sekarang mereka berdua hanya berputar-putar, ia yakin Eros juga tengah menyusun rencana. _‘Eros, betul-betul sebuah misteri.’_

Piktor tersenyum. _‘Membiarkan perbanmu melambai adalah sebuah kesalahan, Eros.’_ Piktor berbisik. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Piktor mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berlari maju. Eros juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling meninju—namun Piktor menarik kepalannya lagi dan berseluncur ke bawah. _‘Kena kau!’_ Piktor berteriak bangga. Ia harap Neng Yuuri juga bangga dengannya. Eros nampak terkejut. Piktor menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menarik perban pembungkus Eros dan membuat Eros semakin bingung. Piktor tidak buang-buang waktu. Ia menarik perban Eros dan menendang Eros di punggung. Piktor melepas perban dan membiarkan Eros berputar-putar.

Ini pertarungan paling sengit yang pernah ia alami. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini, Piktor akan diam dan membiarkan lawannya berputar hingga jatuh. Piktor tahu lebih baik bahwa Eros tidak bisa dihadapi dengan taktik yang sama. Piktor langsung berusaha untuk lari dan mendorong Eros jatuh. Namun karena ia tidak mengambil napas dengan benar—ia jadi kelelahan sendiri. Eros berhasil menghindarinya (nyaris saja ia terdorong!) dan malah balik menimpanya.

Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Spektator berhitung dari satu sampai tiga. Piktor berusaha bangun namun Eros menguncinya dengan sangat baik. Gila! Piktor pikir. Ia saja sudah kelelahan begini. Namun Eros masih bisa menahannya dengan kuat. Piktor bisa beralasan kalau ia baru saja melawan Keris—tapi ia menolak kalah hanya karena kelelahan!

Wasit membunyikan peluit. Untuk pertama kalinya hatinya mencelos. Ia kalah. Ia takluk dengan sang legenda. Eros mengalahkannya.

“Hah ... hah ....”

Satu hal yang tidak Piktor perhitungkan, saat ia menarik perban Eros perbannya menjadi longgar sedikit demi sedikit. Segala putaran dan serangan yang mereka lakukan membuat ikatan perban Eros jauh lebih longgar. Sedikit demi sedikit perban pembungkus Eros jatuh, menunjukan wajah aslinya. Piktor terdiam ketika kedua manik cokelat itu membalas kedua matanya. Piktor tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Eros itu—

“Neng Yuuri?!”

 

* * *

 

Piktor menatap jimat emasnya. Secara teknis, ia masih pemenang Turnamen Silat Feltsman. Namun Piktor tahu satu kampung tahu kalau Eroslah pemenangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Neng Yuurilah pemenangnya. Masih sulit bagi Piktor untuk percaya. Neng Yuurinya yang cantik rupawan, yang gemulai, yang tidak kuasa untuk menyakiti barang seekor semut pun ... ternyata ganas kalau di arena  ~~(apalagi kalau di ranjang?)~~.

(Piktor bergetar hebat).

Biasanya setelah turnamen, kampung akan mengadakan perayaan di balaikota. Akan ada sebuah api unggun raksasa dan tambunan alat musik yang mengiringi tarian mereka. Hal ini untuk merayakan musim panen. Mereka berharap Dewi Padi merasa dihargai atas kebijaksaannya untuk membuat panen mereka berlimpah tahun ini.

Sejak Eros—Yuuri—mengalahkan Piktor, mereka belum bicara sama sekali. Sebelum Piktor sempat berkata apa-apa, Yuuri langsung pergi meninggalkannya di arena. Terbongkarnya identitas Eros membuatnya menjadi topik hangat di kampung. Piktor kira itu artinya Neng Yuuri tidak akan menghadiri perayaan. Tapi ternyata Yuuri di sini. Ia hanya sedang sibuk menjawab bombardir pertanyaan dari semua orang. Piktor tergelak, wajar sih.

Cukup lama, akhirnya Yuuri berhasil memuaskan rasa penasaran audiens. Yuuri langsung meninggalkan kerumunan dan berjalan ke arahnya. Yuuri masih mengenakan pakaian jawaranya. Rambutnya disisir kebelakang—dengan beberapa helai dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja. Matanya menatap tajam. Yuuri sebagai Eros memang sesuai namanya, eros sekali. Piktor yakin sebentar lagi Eros memiliki klub penggemarnya sendiri (seperti dia. Namanya Nikifoloverz. Kalau Yuuri apa ya? Erosian? Kayak batu aja erosi).

(Batin Piktor mengerang. Neng Yuuri cantik banget. Kang Eros ganteng banget. Piktor merasa dapat durian runtuh. Mimpi apa dia Tuhan waktu ia ketemu Yuuri?).

“Halo, kang,” sapanya malu-malu. Ah, meski penampilannya beda, Yuuri tetaplah Yuuri yang sehari-harinya pemalu.

“Hai Kang Eros!”

“Kang Eros?”

“Yep! Minami yang mengusulkan idenya. Dia pemenang TSF tingkat junior tahun ini. Sepertinya ia penggemarmu.”

“Sudah dong, kang. Jangan mengejekku terus ....”

“Aku tidak mengejekmu kok! Aku mengerti kenapa Minami kagum sama kamu. Habis kamu _eros_ banget sih!”

“Kang ....”

“Tapi jangan salah! Aku _fans_ -mu yang paling yahud!”

“Akang.” Suara Yuuri berubah menjadi serius. “Akang tidak marah padaku?”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku mengalahkan Akang.”

“Aku masih dapat jimat emasku.” Piktor menggigit jimat emas keenamnya. Aww, keras. “Aku tidak marah. Hanya sayang. Aku mau bertarung dengan Yuuri berdasarkan aturan turnamen. Tahun depan kau daftarkan diri ya! Aku janji akan menunda masa pensiunku sampai itu!”

“Kang.” Yuuri kembali memanggilnya. Tangannya ditaruh di bahu Piktor sehingga Piktor menghentikan ocehannya. “Akang tidak keberatan melihatku seperti ini?” Yuuri berbisik. Suaranya mengecil hingga tidak terdengar. Air wajahnya berubah keruh seakan malu.

Piktor mengangkat bahunya. Alisnya berkedut. “Nggak dong. Kenapa juga aku keberatan?”

“Karena akang biasanya melihatku yang ... seperti itu.” Yang keperempuanan. Yuuri menambahkan dalam hati. “Aku takut akang tidak suka dengan hal yang seperti ini.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Piktor tertawa. “Apapun penampilanmu, kamu akan selalu menjadi enengku yang paling cantik. Ingat itu selalu.”

 

* * *

 

Suara gendang berdentang-dentang.

Semua orang berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Segala jenis gendang dan lainnya dipukul-pukul. Beberapa anak membawa suling dan ikut memainkannya. Semua warga menari sesuai dengan ketukan. Piktor bisa menarikan tarian ini dengan mata tertutup. Kaki kanan maju. Lalu kaki kiri. Kedua tangan di atas—bergantian yang lebih tinggi dan lebih rendah. Mirip dengan sikap kuda-kuda. Lalu berputar dan berganti pasangan.

Piktor tidak pernah menikmati perayaan. Biasanya ia akan selalu menonton dari pinggir sendirian. Keris akan modus pada perempuan atau laki-laki lain. Popo akan sibuk dengan Neng Anya. Yurio? Ia sudah pasti bersama Beka. Banyak yang mengajaknya menari—tapi ia selalu tolak. Rasanya tidak pas. Lagipula menari itu harus dengan perasaan senang—untuk apa ia menari dengan perasaan sedih?

Kali ini berbeda. Piktor tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Maju, mundur, berputar. Tertawa. Piktor melirik kedepan dan menemukan Yuuri di seberang sana. Sudah berkali-kali mereka ganti pasangan. Yuuri memberi isyarat tidak nyaman—ia memang kikuk kalau soal sosialisasi. Piktor hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan—berusaha menyemangati.

Piktor menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alunan musik yang bertalu-talu. Sejujurnya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa selepas ini. Tentu, ia Kang Piktor, jawara paling nyeleneh di Padepokan Feltsman. Tapi ia juga bisa merasa _down_. Tetapi ia enggan menunjukkannya karena ia tidak mau merepotkan. Tapi sekarang, di sini, ia bebas mengeluarkan apapun dan ia tidak lagi takut.

Piktor ingin berterima kasih pada entitas apapun yang berkuasa di Bumi. Terima kasih atas hidupnya. Terima kasih atas kejawaraannya. Yang paling penting, terima kasih atas Yuuri. Yuuri membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Ia tidak pernah bela-bela disiram subuh-subuh sebelum Yuuri. Ia tidak pernah repot-repot ingin membuat orang terkesan sebelum Yuuri. Bahkan sebelum Yuuri, ia tidak sedekat ini dengan teman-teman sepadepokannya. Selalu ada jarak di antara mereka karena ia juara yang tidak pernah lengser, tapi sekarang jarak itu seakan sirna.

Kalau tidak ada Yuuri, Piktor tidak akan menjadi Piktor yang sekarang.

Piktor tersenyum dalam hati.

Alunan mengisyaratkan bahwa Piktor harus berganti pasangan dengan pasangan berikutnya. Ia tergelak ketika mendapatkan Yuuri yang tampak kewalahan. “Capek?” godanya. Yuuri menggeleng. Piktor tahu Yuuri bisa menari, ia pernah memergoki Yuuri di studio Bu Lilia, sebuah cerita yang akan ia bagi di lain waktu. Yuuri pasti capek secara emosional. Berada di kerumunan sebanyak ini memang menguras tenaga.

“Gugup.”

“Hahaha, kenapa? Jangan khawatir, Yuuri. Tatap aku terus, oke? Jangan lepaskan.”

Piktor menggenggam tangan Yuuri. Kaki kanan maju. Lalu kaki kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Berputar. Talunan rebana bertambah cepat. Kiri. Kanan kiri. Piktor tertawa melihat wajah Yuuri yang tegang sekali.

Lalu tiba waktunya berganti pasangan. Piktor ingin melepaskan, namun Yuuri malah mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. Sebelum Piktor bisa bereaksi, Yuuri memutarkan badannya. Piktor menjatuhkan badannya pada Yuuri. Yuuri menangkapnya, lalu menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

(Setelah itu kembang api meluncur di angkasa. Ketika semua orang fokus bersorak untuk itu, Piktor hanya fokus pada satu hal di depannya—Yuuri dan bibirnya yang rasa stroberi).

 

* * *

 

“Akang? Akang nggak apa-apa?”

“ _Akang tos nilar jeung ngapung ka sorga._ ”

“Akang!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Akang tos nilar jeung ngapung ka sorga.”_ = "Akang sudah mati dan terbang ke surga."
> 
> Eniwei kayaknya bukan kejutan lagi kalau Eros itu Yuuri =_=


	9. Celakanya Hanya Engkaulah yang Betul-Betul Aku Tunggu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Kapan menikah dengan Neng Yuuri?”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menurut tradisi, biasanya kalo deket-deket chapter akhir pasti ada aja yang nyebelin uwu
> 
> Judul berasal dari lagu Sheila on 7 yang berjudul Seberapa Pantas
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich  
> Yakop = Yakov Feltsman  
> Ciao = Celestino Cialdini

Umur Piktor sudah 27 tahun. Tentu saja pertanyaan “kapan menikah” akan muncul sewaktu-waktu. Piktor sudah punya segudang jawaban untuk itu. Alasan pertama, sebagai jawara nomor satu di kampung ia adalah orang paling sibuk. Harus latihan dengan Kong Yakop. Belum lagi banyak jawara dari kampung lain yang menantangnya untuk duel. Ditambah sekarang ia mengangkat Yurio sebagai murid.

Tapi alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena Piktor belum punya pacar, meski usianya yang sudah lewat seperempat abad dan tampangnya yang tidak kalah dengan model Calvin Klein. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau Piktor cukup pemilih soal pasangan. Wajar sih, Kang Piktor ‘kan sangat ekstra. Siapapun yang mendampingi Kang Piktor juga harus ekstra. Ekstra sabar.

(Jadi makanya waktu Kang Piktor jerit-jerit dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Neng Yuuri semua pada skeptis. Tumben sekali).

Tapi enam bulan terakhir ini, pertanyaan orang-orang berubah menjadi “ _Kapan menikah dengan Neng Yuuri?”._

Semakin lama Piktor semakin uring-uringan dengan pertanyaan ini. Bahkan ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari. Neng Yuuri dan ia semakin serius setiap harinya. Piktor yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Neng Yuuri adalah _Yang Satu_. Karena cuma Neng Yuuri yang bisa menyeimbangi keesktraan Piktor.

Namun setiap Piktor ingin bertanya, ia menciut. Neng Yuuri memang misterius, tapi Piktor tahu neng kesayangannya berasal dari kaum yang cukup berada. Pertama, Neng Yuuri sangat jago silat. Dan ia bahkan tidak bergabung di padepokan! Itu artinya ia mempunyai guru privat. Selain itu, kebaya brokat yang Neng gunakan setiap hari juga _high-quality_. Popo yang memberi tahunya (soalnya Popo pergi ke pasar dan menemukan kebaya yang mirip punya Neng Yuuri dan WOW FANTASTIS SEKALI HARGANYA).

Piktor sendiri hanyalah jawara kere yang tidak punya apa-apa. Memenangkan turnamen silat tidak membawa uang yang besar. Menghidupi diri sendiri saja sudah lumayan cekak. Karena statusnya bukan sebagai pengajar ofisial di padepokan jadinya pemasukannya juga belum stabil. Sementara Piktor ingin mengadakan pernikahan yang megah untuk Neng Yuuri karena Neng Yuuri hanya berhak mendapat yang megah-megah.

“Cinta itu tidak memandang status, Kang Piktor. Aku yakin Neng Yuuri mencintai akang bukan karena harta akang!” Popo menyemangati.

“Iyalah bukan, Mas. Aku ‘kan kere begini.”

“Aduh bukan itu maksudku.” Popo memijit dahi. “Pokoknya akang jangan menyerah! Popo akan bantu sebisa Popo.”

“Mas yakin?”

“Yep! Kang Piktor selalu membantuku mendekati Neng Anya, tentu saja aku akan bantu akang! Kalau perlu aku akan mengadakan _fundraising_ supaya akang bisa beli rokok cerutu paling yahud untuk dikirimkan!”

“ _Fundrasing_ itu apa?”

Popo menggaruk kepalanya. “Gak tahu sih kang, hehe. Sering dengar aja di sinetron.”

 

* * *

 

Jawaban Piktor datang dua hari. Bukan buah labu seperti yang ia harapkan, melainkan Yurio yang datang dengan wajah tidak senang.

“Babi mencarimu.”

“Neng Yuuri kemari?!” Piktor langsung melonjak. Berkas-berkas yang dari tadi ia rapikan kembali berantakan. Sudah dipastikan Piktor akan dilarang masuk perpustakaan selama satu bulan. “Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban secepat ini! Aku harus dandan seganteng mungkin!”

“Tidak perlu. Ia datang sendiri.”

“Datang sendiri? Wah, aneh juga.” Kata Piktor. “Tak apa! Yang penting aku tidak boleh membuat neng menunggu! Dadah Yurio! Makasih! Dan jangan panggil Neng Yuuri babi sebelum bisa mengalahkanku!”

Yurio hanya mendengus. Setelah agak jauh, baru ia menyahut. “Jangan berharap banyak, Piktor.” Namun Piktor tidak mendengarkan.

 

* * *

 

Untungnya ada Keris yang menemani Yuuri selama ia menunggu Piktor. Neng Yuuri terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang janggal. Wajah Neng Yuuri terlihat marah. Ah, mungkin Keris tengah menggodanya! Beraninya! Kalau begitu ia, Piktor, harus menyelamatkan neng kesayangannya!

“Neng!” Piktor melambaikan tangannya. Ketika Neng Yuuri melihat Piktor, ia langsung menghampiri Piktor dan mengulurkan rokok cerutu yang ia kirimkan.

“Jangan mengejarku, kang.”

Hah?

“Mari kita sudahi hubungan kita sampai di sini saja.”

Wajah Piktor berubah pias. Matanya berubah berkaca-kaca. “A-aku tidak mengerti.”

“Sembilan bulan ini sangat menyenangkan, akang. Eneng berterima kasih sekali dengan akang. Namun eneng tidak bisa menerima lamaran akang.”

“Neng,” Piktor meraih tangan Yuuri. “Neng jangan bercanda. Akang betul-betul cinta eneng!”

“Neng tahu. Tapi kita harus menyudahi ini.” Ujar Yuuri lirih. “Akang tidak akan bisa melewatkan rintangan yang ayah berikan.”

“Ayah? Ayah siapa? Ayah neng? Neng, apapun akan akang jalani demi eneng!”

“Tidak, akang.” Yuuri melepaskan genggaman tangan Piktor. Hatinya jatuh bersama dengan rokok cerutu yang jatuh ke tanah. “Eneng senang berkenalan dengan akang. Selamat tinggal.”

Air mata Piktor jatuh bercucuran. Namun sederas apapun Piktor menangis, Yuuri tidak kembali padanya.

 

* * *

 

Piktor mengurung diri di kamar sehabis itu.

Semua orang memaklumi. Satu padepokan tahu seberapa besar cinta Piktor pada Neng Yuuri. Selama tiga hari orang bergantian untuk mengantar makanan ke kamar Piktor dan memancing agar Piktor keluar, tapi tidak ada yang dihiraukan. Banyak yang menyerah tapi tidak dengan Keris.

“Piktor,”

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara tangisan yang menyambutnya. Sekilas, Keris teringat dengan Popo setelah ditolak Anya. Mungkin karena itu Popo membiarkan Piktor berduka sendirian. Karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Atau Popo merasa bersalah karena ia memanas-manasi Piktor untuk melamar Neng Yuuri.

“Piktor, kamu harus kuat.”

“Aku tak bisa.” Suara serak membalasnya. “Keris, bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa neng kesayanganku?”

“Piktor, kamu tahu ‘kan siapa itu Yuuri?”

“Neng penjual jamu yang paling aku cinta—“

“Tidak. Bukan itu. Tapi identitasnya yang sesungguhnya.”

Hening. “Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau membuka pintu.”

Hening. Ah, Keris mendesah. Harusnya ia tidak memakai cara kotor ini. Memancing Piktor untuk membuka pintu dengan informasi mengenai Yuuri. Tapi Piktor sudah tiga hari tidak makan dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa Keris pikirkan.

Tak lama suara kunci dibuka berbunyi. Piktor menyambutnya dengan mata sembab dan kantung mata yang lebar. “Sekarang beritahu aku.”

“Kau betul-betul tidak tahu?” Piktor menggelengkan kepala.

“Baiklah. Tapi kau makan dulu.”

“Keris!”

“Ayo, Piktor. Makanlah! Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu! Bahkan Yurio!”

“Yurio tidak mempedulikanku.”

“Itu tidak benar. Yang penting kau makan, oke? Setelah itu aku janji akan bercerita. Aku bersumpah atas keempukan bokongku.”

 

* * *

 

Setelah piring ketiga ditumpuk, Piktor akhirnya menagih janji. “Tentu, Piktor. Aku sudah berjanji.” Kata Keris menenangkan. Piktor menyelimuti diri. Tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa diam.

“Ok, tapi aku mau tanya dulu. Kau tahu nama lengkap Neng Yuuri?”

“Tidak.”

“Kenapa tidak bertanya?”

“Aku tidak begitu peduli soal itu. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah yang penting neng ada bersamaku.”

“Ah. Betapa romantisnya.” Keris tersenyum. “Piktor, nama lengkap Yuuri adalah Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Katsuki?” Mata Piktor membelalak. “Katsuki seperti—“

“Toshiya Katsuki. Ya. Kepala desa kita.”

Piktor terdiam. Kepala desa Toshiya terkenal di kampung mereka. Ia ramah, baik hati, santun, juga bijaksana. Ia telah memimpin kampung selama bertahun-tahun. Tak hanya itu, ia juga terkenal karena tempat tinggalnya yang terletak jauh di atas gunung. Kepala desa Toshiya cukup tertutup mengenai kehidupan pribadi dan keluarganya, overprotektif pula. Namun ia sangat ramah terhadap warganya.

“Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Neng Yuuri menyembunyikan identitasnya?”

“Ya, kalau kau anak orang paling berkuasa di kampung pasti orang akan memperlakukanmu dengan spesial bukan? Tapi Yuuri tidak seperti itu. Ia ingin hidup hanya sebagai “Yuuri” tanpa embel-embel Katsuki. Bukannya ia tidak sayang dengan ayahnya, tapi ia ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup dengan bebas. Akhirnya tiga tahun lalu, ia kabur dari rumah.”

“Lalu lahirlah Eros.” Piktor menyimpulkan.

“Yup. Engkong Ciao adalah guru silat Neng Yuuri. Yuuri ingin masuk padepokan. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia masuk padepokan ayahnya akan tahu keberadaannya. Jadi satu-satunya cara bagi Yuuri agar bisa bertarung adalah dengan menyamar.”

“Kuasumsikan akhirnya ayahnya tahu juga karena Eros tiba-tiba menghilang.”

“Ya. Engkong Ciao yang memberitahunya. Karena bagaimanapun Engkong Ciao tidak bisa berbohong. Kode etik kita sebagai jawara tidak memperbolehkan hal itu. Meski bukan jawara aktif, Engkong Ciao masih berpegang teguh pada prinsip itu.” Terang Keris. “Singkat cerita, setelah itu ayahnya menjadi lebih overprotektif. Kamu tidak pernah penasaran kenapa orang secantik Neng Yuuri masih sendirian sampai sekarang?” Piktor mengangguk.

“Sebetulnya tidak hanya kamu saja yang mengejar Neng Yuuri. Banyak yang ingin meminangnya sejak dulu. Hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah berhasil.”

“Rintangan yang Yuuri bicarakan!”

“Yup.” Keris berdehem. “Untuk melamar Neng Yuuri, kepala desa memberikan 1 syarat. Kau harus bisa mengalahkan jawara-jawara yang melindungi Neng Yuuri. Jawara-jawara ini bukanlah jawara biasa. Mereka langsung diseleksi oleh kepala desa Toshiya dan Yuuri dan merupakan jawara paling tangguh di seluruh negeri.”

“Keris, kenapa kamu tahu banyak sekali?”

“Kau tidak pernah penasaran kenapa berbulan-bulan yang lalu aku bertanya apa kau yakin dengan Yuuri?” Piktor menggeleng. “Aku sudah lama kenal Neng Yuuri, Piktor. Aku dulu adalah salah satu jawara penjaga Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Piktor berdiri di gerbang pintu kediaman Katsuki.

Ia menutup mata. Membiarkan semilir angin menyapu wajahnya. Ah, angin segar memang membuat pikiran lebih jernih. Piktor merasa zen. Lebih tenang. Piktor kembali mengulang pembicaraannya dengan Keris bagaikan kaset rusak. Ia harus memutuskan keputusannya sekarang.

_“Kau kenal neng? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?”_

_“Piktor, apa kau pikir etis bila aku bilang ‘hei Piktor! Gebetanmu itu punya papa yang overprotektif loh! Papanya kepala desa omong-omong! Aku tahu karena aku pelindung Yuuri dan kamu harus melawanku bila ingin memilikinya’?”_

_“Betul juga.” Piktor terkekeh. “Kamu dipecat?”_

_“Aku mengundurkan diri.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Piktor, berlawanan dengan apa yang kamu percaya, aku ini tidak suka makan teman.” Ujar Keris. “Aku hanya tidak bisa. Kau terlihat senang sekali dengan Neng Yuuri. Sebulan setelah aku bertanya, aku langsung mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak suka menghalangi cinta sahabatku demi pekerjaanku.”_

_“Keris ....”_

_“Ya, tentu saja kepala desa tidak senang. Kabarnya setelah aku keluar mereka dengan cepat mendapat pengganti yang baru.” Katanya. “Omong-omong, lucu kalau dipikir-pikir. Pendekar mereka adalah yang paling tangguh dari seluruh negeri dan mereka memilihku bukannya kamu. Mungkin kepala desa sudah ada firasat ya.”_

_“Kamu juga hebat, Keris.”_

_“Tidak usah memujiku, Piktor. Aku tahu kemampuanku.” gurau Keris. “Cukup sedih-sedihnya. Aku yakin jawara-jawara penjaga Neng Yuuri tengah bersiap-siap setelah mendengar kabar kalian berdua. Kukatakan saja, mereka semua lumayan tangguh. Apalagi yang sekarang menduduki posisiku.”_

_“Posisimu adalah ...?”_

_“Penjaga paling akhir. Kami menyebutnya 'Agape'.” Keris mengedipkan matanya penuh rasa bangga. “Kau harus memutuskan, Piktor. Apa kau akan memperjuangkan Neng Yuuri atau tidak? Dan sebaiknya cepat sebelum Neng Yuuri semakin jauh darimu.”_

Piktor membuka matanya. Kediaman Katsuki berada kecil diujung pandangannya. Ia memutuskan. Ia bertekad untuk berusaha untuk memenangkan hati Yuuri atau mati mencoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di beberapa wilayah di Pasundan, orang tua pihak laki-laki akan mengirimi cerutu dan bila orang tua pihak perempuan menyetujui maka akan dibalas dengan benih labu siam.
> 
> Sekarang kalian tahu kenapa di chapter 2 Keris bertanya "kamu yakin?" ke Piktor ^^


	10. Pejantan Tangguh, Itu yang Kuharap Ada Padaku pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piktor mulai memanjat gunung dan menemukan tantangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul berasal dari lagu Sheila on 7 yang berjudul Pejantan Tangguh
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Aksel, Luts, Lup = Axel, Lutz, Loop  
> Jeje = Jean-Jacques Leroy

Pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Katsuki masif sekali. Saking masifnya Piktor sampai tidak bisa melihat ujung atasnya. Piktor teringat rumah salah satu keluarga pembunuh dari suatu anime yang Yurio pernah tonton. Mungkin kepala desa mengambil inspirasi dari sana? Ia tidak tahu.

Jalan setapak menuju kediaman Katsuki dipenuhi pohon rimbun, jadi suasananya agak remang. Keris telah mewanti-wanti agar ia tidak pernah lengah. Penjaga Neng Yuuri telah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada Neng Yuuri. Mereka sangat tahu daerah gunung ini. Lengah sedikit, Piktor bisa tinggal nama.

_CRUT!_

Piktor merasakan ada sesuatu yang dengan cepat melewatinya. Ia melirik kanan kiri namun tidak mendapati apa-apa. _CRUT!_ Suara itu lagi! Kali ini mengenai tengkuk lehernya. Rasanya nyeri sekali. Piktor mengusap lehernya dan mendapati sebuah biji jambu.

_CRUT! CRUT! CRUT!_

Piktor mulai berlari kencang. Seseorang menembakinya dengan senapan angin! Dan siapapun itu, dia sangat lihai. Piktor berusaha menggunakan batang-batang pohon tinggi sebagai perisainya. Tapi beberapa biji jambu masih mengenainya. Bahkan ada yang menyabetnya hingga berdarah! Piktor mencoba memancingnya keluar tapi tak ayal. Jadi Piktor hanya bisa berlari dan berharap dia segera berhenti.

_CRUT! CRUT! CRUT!_

Piktor berguling untuk berlindung dibalik pagar. Ia mengintip sedikit-sedikit, mencoba mengumpulkan informasi dari orang yang menembaknya. Anehnya, serangannya berhenti ketika ia melewati pagar. Apa ini jebakan? Piktor lalu berdiri untuk menguji hipotesisnya. Nihil. Tidak ada yang menyerangnya. Piktor membuat catatan. Pasti ada beberapa gerbang _checkpoint_ di gunung ini dan setiap penjaga tidak boleh melewati gerbang penjaga lain.

Tiba-tiba dari atas pohon turun seorang bocah perempuan. Lalu seorang lagi. Dan lagi. Mereka bertiga tidak lebih tua dari tujuh atau delapan tahun. Yang paling duluan tiba menatapnya tidak senang. Sementara kedua yang lainnya mengelap senapan angin mereka.

“Aksel? Luts? Lup?” Piktor bertanya tidak percaya. Si kembar tiga adalah anak Neng Yuuko dan Bang Takeshi. Piktor suka melihat mereka di kelas silat anak-anak. Ia tidak menyangka mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang ... yang seperti ini! Apa Yakop tahu?

“Kali ini kau boleh lolos, Kang Piktor!” seru Aksel sambil menunjuknya penuh tantangan.

“Keluar dari gerbang itu, Kang Piktor! Babeh menyuruh kami untuk menghentikanmu!”

“Kamu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Yuuri, Kang Piktor!”

“Maaf adik-adik, tapi akang sedang buru-buru!” Piktor memberi salam. “Akang masih harus menyelamatkan Rapunzel dari menara tingginya!” Piktor segera kabur, meninggalkan ketiga bocah itu berteriak-teriak. Ia harus segera memberi jarak sebelum yang aneh-aneh muncul lagi.

 

* * *

 

Entah kenapa Piktor tiba di sebuah padang rumput.

Piktor yakin ia tidak tersesat. Ia hanya melihat satu jalan setapak jadi seharusnya ia berada di jalan yang benar. Namun jalurnya berhenti di ujung padang rumput.

Di tengah padang rumput ada seorang remaja yang duduk di atas batu besar. Ia terlihat muda—jauh lebih muda dari pada Piktor. Mungkin seumuran dengan Yurio atau lebih tua sedikit. _Kenapa Yuuri selalu mempekerjakan jawara-jawara muda?_ Tanya Piktor dalam hati. Pemuda tersebut tengah khusyuk memetik rebabnya. Piktor jadi tidak yakin kalau ia harus lewat begitu saja atau harus memberi tahu keberadaannya.

“Selamat datang.” Sapanya ramah. “Namaku Leo.”

“Piktor.”

“Aku tahu.” Kata Leo. Ia meletakkan rebabnya di tanah dan mulai mengambil busurnya. “Akang lumayan terkenal di antara kami loh.”

“Cukup basa-basinya.” Piktor mulai memasang kuda-kuda. “Ayo kita mulai.”

“Wah! Wah! Tidak kang! Kau tidak perlu melawanku! Aku tidak suka bertarung! Yang kusuka itu musik.”

“Musik?”

“Ya! Aku suka sekali dengan musik. Mulai dari lagu kampung kita sampai lagu luar. Akang suka musik tidak? Mau rikues lagu?”

“Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini! Aku harus bertemu dengan Neng Yuuri!”

“Ckck, tidak sabaran sekali akang.” Leo mulai menggesekan rebabnya. Sebuah lantunan terlepas ke udara. “Kalau akang memang tidak sesabar itu apa boleh buat. Simpel. Akang hanya perlu melewatiku untuk menuju gerbang berikutnya.”

Piktor menatapnya skeptis. Semudah itu? Apa ia menjebaknya? Tapi Leo hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tak ada gunanya juga curiga. Piktor terpaksa harus mengikuti aturan main penjaga-penjaga ini.

Piktor berjalan dengan was-was. Segala inderanya berfokus pada sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan disergap. Mungkin Leo tidak berbohong padanya. Tapi lagi, ia tahu betapa anehnya penjaga-penjaga di sini. Ia harus esktra hati-hati.

Mata Piktor membulat. Firasatnya tidak enak. Benar saja, tiba-tiba sesuatu datang menendangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untung Piktor mempunyai reflek yang bagus jadi ia bisa segera mempertahankan diri. Sang penyerang lalu salto kebelakang dan mendarat di dekat Leo. Piktor mendesis. Tangannya nyut-nyutan setengah mati.

“Guang-Hong, kalem. Aku tahu kau tidak sabar karena kau mengagumi Kang Piktor bukan?” tanya Leo. Tangannya masih konsisten memainkan rebabnya.

“Kau menipuku.” Desis Piktor tidak senang.

“Tidak kok. Akang memang harus melewatiku kok untuk ke gerbang selanjutnya. Cuma ya, ada tantangannya. Apalah hidup tanpa tantangan, betul kang?” lama-lama senyum Leo terlihat seram juga. “Bersiaplah, kang. Guang Hong, _seuseungitan kembang_.”

Guang-Hong mengangguk mengiyakan. Ketika Leo kembali menggesek rebabnya, Guang ]-Hong kembali menyerang Piktor. Namun serangannya tidak seintens tadi. Serangan Guang-Hong jauh lebih anggun dan presisi, seperti sedang menari. Guang-Hong mencoba menusuk titik-titik sensitifnya berulang kali. Piktor sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangkis dan bertahan. Jawara Yuuri tangguh juga.

Piktor menyadari selama pertarungan mereka. Semakin cepat tempo permainan rebab Leo, semakin pula tempo gerakangan Guang-Hong. Sungguh jenius, pikir Piktor. Apa Leo mengendalikan Guang-Hong? Tidak, tidak. Guang-Hong tampak sadar dan fokus. Berarti Leo semacam memberi isyarat pada Guang-Hong lewat musiknya. Menakjubkan, gumam Piktor kecil.

Setiap gesekan adalah pukulan menukik. Ketika nadanya berubah menjadi nada gesekan panjang yang akan diikuti dengan diam maka Guang Hong akan menendangnya. Leo mencampurkan kombinasi nadanya dengan sangat cerdik. Namun lama kelamaan Piktor mulai bisa memperkirakan serangan Guang-Hong.

Ada dua solusi yang bisa Piktor pikirkan. Pertama, Piktor bisa menghancurkan rebab Leo. _Game_ yang sering anak-anak padepokan mengajarkan bahwa kita harus mengalahkan bos dulu agar anak-anak buahnya tidak muncul terus. Tapi seiring dengan (Piktor menunduk ketika Guang-Hong nyaris memukul dadanya) berjalannya pertarungan, ternyata lumayan sulit juga. Guang-Hong menjaga Leo tanpa celah.

Itu meninggalkan Piktor dengan pilihan kedua. Leo bilang asal Piktor bisa melewatinya maka Leo akan mengijinkannya menuju penjaga berikutnya. Leo tidak bilang ia harus mengalahkannya ataupun Guang-Hong. Kalau begini, maka ia akan memaksa Guang-Hong agar ikut melewati Leo.

“Ini menyenangkan, tetapi sudah berjalan terlalu lama.” Nada lagu yang dibawakan Leo berubah menjadi nada dengan tempo lebih cepat. “Inferno.”

Guang-Hong menendang perutnya keras sekali. Mata Piktor membelalak. Ia bersujud sambil memegangi perutnya. Sialan, ia lengah. Seharusnya ia sadar mereka pasti mempunyai banyak lagu sebagai kode mereka. Belum sempat pulih, Guang-Hong sudah menyerangnya bertubi-tubi lagi. Guang-Hong mendaratkan banyak tusukan di berbagai titik di tubuhnya. Piktor hanya meringkuk. Ia tidak bisa berkutik.

_“Kang Piktor!”_

Piktor berteriak. Ia tidak boleh menyerah! Ia harusbertemu Neng Yuuri!!!

Ketika Guang-Hong melancarkan serangan berikutnya, Piktor menjepitkan tangan Guang Hong dengan kedua tangannya. Guang-Hong terkejut. Piktor segera bangun dan menggendong Guang-Hong dan berlari tanpa henti. Guang-Hong memberontak tanpa henti. Ia memukuli punggung Piktor dengan siku terus menerus. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Namun Piktor tidak berhenti berlari sampai ia melewati Leo.

Gesekan rebab Leo berhenti saat Piktor jatuh di sampingnya, wajahnya mendarat lima senti melewati batu pijakannya. Wajahnya masih tersenyum, tapi ada rasa kekecewaan di sana.

“Aku menang.” Bisik Piktor. Senyumnya merekah menyaingi senyum Leo.

“Selamat, Kang Piktor. Sesuai kesepakatan kau boleh lewat.”

“Ya.” Ujarnya ngos-ngosan. “Tapi apa aku boleh tidur sebentar? Aku lelah juga ....”

Leo tidak menjawab apa-apa. Atau Piktor tidak dengar apa-apa karena ia terlanjur tertidur pulas.

 

* * *

 

Ketika Piktor sudah lama meninggalkan mereka berdua, baru Guang-Hong bertanya. “Mas Leo kenapa tidak pakai Almavivo?”

“Ngapain aku panggil Oppa Seung-Gil? Lagian Oppa sibuk nonton drama korea di kontrakan.”

“Habisnya ‘kan racun Oppa kan bisa membuat Kang Piktor tidur. Jadi dia tidak bisa melewatimu.”

“Itu namanya curang dong, Guang-Hong. Kita sebagai jawara tidak boleh curang.” Leo mengusap-usap rambut Guang-Hong. “Lagipula aku tidak begitu niat menghalanginya.”

“Kenapa? Neng Yuuri telah menyuruh kita.”

“Oh, kau mungkin tidak tahu, Guang Hong. Tapi Neng Yuuri itu susah jujur pada dirinya sendiri.” Terang Leo.

“Berarti selanjutnya Jeje ya ....”

“Tidak.” Ucap Leo. “Neng Yuuri berkata setelah kita Kang Piktor akan diarahkan menuju Agape.”

“Apa itu artinya—“

“Ya.” Leo menggigit jari. “Kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nama Axel, Lutz, sama Loop nyaris jadi Jeblak, Beset, sama Colok. Murni karena nama asli mereka dari lompatan skating, jadi tadinya mau diparodiin sama jurus silat #ga
> 
> seuseungitan kembang (Sunda) = wewangian bunga (Indo) = les parfum des fleurs (French) #maksayea


	11. Pejantan Tangguh, Itu yang Kuharap Ada Padaku pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piktor memanggil untuk memastikan. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apdet lebih cepat karena besok ada urusan uwu
> 
> Judul masih berasal dari lagu Sheila on 7 yang berjudul Pejantan Tangguh
> 
> List nama yang dipleset(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich  
> Jeje = Jean-Jacques Leroy  
> Beka = Otabek Altin

Kediaman Katsuki ternyata lebih besar lagi dari pintu gerbangnya. Rumahnya mirip kastil-kastil yang suka ada di buku sejarah. Piktor sampai yakin ia melihat ada pancuran air panas. Piktor gigit jari. Tiba-tiba dia minder. Neng Yuuri ... ternyata jauh sekali dari jangkauannya.

(Agak telat gak sih baru galau sekarang?).

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. “Akhirnya akang sampai juga! Ayo masuk-masuk!” suara ceria Phichit menyapa telinganya. Apa yang Phichit lakukan di sini? Piktor hanya mengekori Phichit di belakang dalam diam. Wajar bila Phichit sering di mari, berhubung Phichit turunan orang kaya. Tapi, apa mungkin ....

“Phichit, apa aku akan melawanmu?”

Phichit membelalakkan matanya. Matanya melotot tanpa henti. Setelah beberapa lama, Phichit tertawa keras sekali.

“Tidak.” Katanya diselingi beberapa tawa.

“Kalau begitu apa kau sedang bertamu di sini?”

“Tidak juga.” Katanya tanpa rasa dosa.

“Kalau begitu—“

“Tidak, kang. Aku hanya mengantar.” Potong Phichit. “Meski aku akan dengan senang hati menantang penjaga Yuuri lagi.”

“Apa maksudmu _lagi_?!”

“Kenapa kaget? Akang berteman baik dengan Kang Keris bukan? Memangnya Keris tidak cerita kalau banyak sekali yang menantang para penjaga?”

“Dia cerita. Dia bilang tidak ada yang pernah berhasil mengalahkan para penjaga.”

“Tidak ada kecuali satu.” Phichit tersenyum bangga. Seketika seluruh tubuh Piktor terasa lemas. Bocah ini ... yang bahkan tidak tergabung dengan padepokan paling yahud di seluruh negeri berhasil mengalah penjaga Neng Yuuri? Apa artinya ia sudah terlambat?

“Kang? Kok diam? Waduh—Kang, jangan menangis!” Phichit panik sendiri. “Kang, itu cerita lama! Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu!”

“Aku telat tiga tahun?”

“Tidak! Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Yuuri! Kami hanya bersahabat!”

“Benar?”

“Iya!!!”

“Sahabat kok sampai tantang penjaga segala.”

“Demi persahabatanku dengan Yuuri, aku akan lakukan apapun.” Ujar Phichit. “Kuharap akang bersedia melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau akang macam-macam, aku akan menghancurkan akang. Ingat bahwa aku telah mengalahkan penjaga Yuuri di usia 17 tahun.”

Piktor menggigit bibir bawahnya. Phichit hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Piktor. “Ya! Pokoknya begitu deh! Jadi jangan sedih ya kang! Tapi rasanya senang deh ditakuti jawara nomor satu di kampung. Aku jadi tidak sabar cerita ke babeh!”

Piktor tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tengsin soalnya.

 

* * *

 

Mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang besar di ujung lorong. “Dibalik pintu ini adalah tantangan terakhir akang.” Kata Phichit. “Akang masih ada waktu untuk membalikkan badan dan pulang.”

“Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum bertemu Neng Yuuri.”

Phichit tergelak. “Normalnya aku akan bilang semoga beruntung. Tapi kurasa akang tidak perlu keberuntungan.”

Phichit pun mendorong pintu raksasa tersebut. Di baliknya terdapat aula yang luas sekali, bahkan lebih luas dari lapangan di padepokan. Lantainya mulus sekali hingga bisa dipakai berkaca. Di dinding-dinding aula terdapat berbagai jenis senjata. Di ujung aula terdengar suara-suara sabetan. Seseorang sedang melatih gerakannya.

Piktor mengambil sebuah parang dan berjalan mendekatinya diam-diam. Piktor tidak bisa melihat mukanya, tapi melihat dari kejauhan ia bisa menilai bahwa dia adalah seorang jawara yang hebat. Piktor menelan ludah. Genggamannya pada parang makin dieratkan. Ia tidak boleh takut. Tinggal satu orang lagi. Ia harus bisa mengalahkannya demi bertemu Neng Yuuri.

“Kau tidak mengerti artinya tidak ya?”

Piktor membelalakkan matanya. Tidak mungkin—

“Neng Yuuri sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Sudah saatnya kau melupakan eneng.”

“Yurio?” Piktor memanggil untuk memastikan. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Menurutmu aku akan membiarkan orang semenyedihkan kamu melamar kembang desa kampung ini?” Yurio mengeluarkan aritnya. “Tidak akan!”

“Aku tidak mengerti. Kau muridku! Apa ini legal? Apa Yakop tahu?”

“Tentu saja dia  tahu! Bahkan dia yang membuatku menjadi penjaga Neng Yuuri. Memangnya kau pikir setelah Keris seenak jidat memutuskan untuk keluar siapa yang akan menggantikannya? Kamu? Popo?” Yurio mendecih. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya.

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku kau boleh melewati pintu di belakangku dan menemui Neng Yuuri.”

“Tunggu—“

“Jangan remehkan aku hanya karena kau adalah mentorku!”

Yurio berlari maju menyerangnya. Tipikal. Pikir Piktor. Ia sudah berkali-kali latihan dengan Yurio ia bisa dengan mudah membaca gerakan Yurio. Yurio akan menyabetnya ke kanan. Lalu ia akan melakukan tendangan putaran ke arah perutnya. Piktor bisa dengan mudah menangkap kaki Yurio lalu melemparnya ke ujung ruangan lain.

Piktor tidak membuang banyak waktu. Ia segera menghampiri Yurio dan hendak menyikutinya. Tapi Yurio dengan sigap berguling menghindari. Yurio lalu mendorong dada Piktor dan menendang perut Piktor hingga Piktor lunglai kebelakang. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, senjata sama-sama terlupakan. Mereka baru saja mulai dan lelah sudah mulai menghampiri. Suasananya intents sekali.

“Kamu sudah capek? Dasar kakek-kakek!” Hina Yurio.

“Kamu sendiri juga. Makanya kalau disuruh bajak sawah jangan suka mengeluh, cebol.”

“JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CEBOL!” Yurio berlari. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. Ketika ia sudah dua kaki dekat Piktor ia melompat dan melakukan tendangan putaran. Piktor dengan sigap menangkis sebelum kaki bau Yurio mendapat di wajah tampannya. Ini aset berharga yang harus ia lindungi. Dibandingkan Phichit yang kaya raya, satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Neng Yuuri hanyalah wajahnya!

Keduanya bertukar tinju. Ketika Yurio menojok maka Piktor akan menangkis. Ketika Piktor menyabet maka Yurio akan menghindar. Pintar, menurut Piktor. Yurio saat belajar dibawah tuturannya pasti akan bersikeras menerima pukulan Piktor padahal tubuhnya mungil. Yurio sudah belajar untuk menggunakan ukuran tubuhnya dengan baik.

Yurio kembali menusuk-nusuknya dan Piktor berusaha secepat mungkin menghindar. Serangan Yurio jauh lebih cepat dari saat turnamen dulu. Muridnya sudah berkembang pesat.

“Kau berkembang pesat sejak turnamen itu, Yurio. Aku bangga.” Piktor melancarkan serangannya. Namun Yurio dengan mudah menghindar. Ia berputar hingga posisi mereka paralel. Piktor sempat kaget karena jarang ada yang bisa menghindari _undercut_ -nya (selain Kang Eros!).

“Turnamen silat sudah lama berakhir, bodoh!” Yurio lalu duduk di bahu Piktor dan mencekiknya hingga ia kehabisan napas. Piktor berusaha melonggarkan kuncian Yurio. Tapi semakin lama ia memberontak, semakin erat kuncian Yurio, semakin pula ia butuh napas. Akhirnya Piktor menggunakan taktik terakhir: kayang keras sekali sampai kepala mereka terjeduk lantai.

(Yurio habis itu berteriak gila).

Kali ini gantian Piktor yang mengunci gerakan Yurio. Yurio memberontak di bawah badannya tapi hanya bergeming. “Gerakanmu bertambah cepat. Siapa yang mengajarimu? Keris?”

“Seperti Keris bisa saja!”

“Popo?”

“Apalagi Popo!”

“Yakop?” geleng. “Jeje? Beka?” geleng lagi.

Piktor menelan ludah. “... Yuuri?” Yurio mendecik. “Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kau sempat latihan dengan Yuuri kalau kau setiap hari latihan denganku?”

“Kau akan tahu kalau kau memerhatikanku, bodoh!”

Piktor diam.

“Kalau setiap hari kau tidak menghabiskan waktu ngelamunin Neng Yuuri kamu pasti sadar aku sudah jarang di padepokan!”

Piktor tertegun. Saking tertegunnya sampai tidak sadar Yurio menjedukkan kepala mereka berdua.

“Kau mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan di sini?!” Yurio menyerangnya membabi buta. “Kuberitahu! Bukan karena suruhan Yakop! Bukan karena Keris berhenti! Aku bahkan tak peduli. Tapi aku tahu kamu pasti akan menantang para penjaga untuk Neng Yuuri! Jadi aku berlatih supaya aku bisa masuk! Supaya aku bisa mengalahkanmu!”

“Yurio ....”

“Kau janji akan melatihku! Tapi kau—kau malah asik dengan si babi! Aku lama-lama kesal juga diabaikan!”

“Yurio ....”

“Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus Neng Yuuri dengan baik kalau janji sesimpel itu saja kau lupa?!”

“Yurio,” Piktor menarik napas. “aku minta maaf.”

“Cih. Agak telat untuk meminta maaf.” Yurio menarik napas. Lalu hembuskan. Lalu dia memasang kuda-kudanya lagi. “Tapi ini bukan tentangku. Kau mau bertemu Neng Yuuri, bukan? Kau lebih baik mencurahkan segalanya dalam pukulan terakhir ini.”

“Yurio—“

“Jangan berani-berani meremehkanku, Piktor! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau meremehkanku!”

“Baiklah.” Piktor juga ikut memasang kuda-kudanya. “Lagipula, seorang jawara bertukar pesan melalui tangannya.”

“Ugh! Jangan sok romantis kayak Popo!” mereka berhitung mundur lalu berlari, saling meluncurkan serangan masing-masing.

 

* * *

 

Lampu langit-langit membutakan mata Piktor. Tubuhnya lelah luar biasa setelah melawan beberapa jawara. Mereka berdua tepar di lantai. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Untuk bicara saja rasanya susah, tapi Piktor tahu ia harus minta maaf pada Yurio.

“Yurio ... aku minta maaf ya.”

“Sudahlah.” Yurio berguling-guling. “Janji saja denganku. Jangan ... buat Neng Yuuri sedih. Dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Tapi Neng Yuuri tetaplah Neng Yuuri.”

“Aku tahu kau diam-diam sayang dengan Neng Yuuri! Yurio naksir ya?!”

“...”

“MASA—“

“DIA SANGAT CAKAP, OKE?! Aku terpana saat melihatnya sebagai Eros tiga tahun yang lalu!” kata Yurio. “Lalu ternyata saat aku bertemu dengan dirinya yang asli ... aku hanya ... ugh kenapa dia begitu sempurna?!”

“Aku mengerti perasaanmu, muridku! Sangat mengerti!”

“Sudah! Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke Neng Yuuri. Sudahi drama yang menyebalkan ini.”

“Apa ini artinya aku menang?”

“Ya, ya. Terserah.”

“Terima kasih!” Piktor memeluk Yurio erat. Yang bersangkutan berteriak menolak tapi tidak meronta-ronta.

Piktor menarik napas. Sekarang tinggal satu pintu lagi yang harus ia lewati. Dibalik pintu ini, ada Neng Yuuri yang tidak menunggunya sih, tapi Piktor tetap ingin menemuinya dan meluruskan semuanya. Kalau ia bisa dipercaya. Kalau Yuuri tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

Piktor lalu menggeser pintu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siapa yang kaget Yurio itu Agape? Pasti gak ada.


	12. Menjadi Sebuah Kisah Klasik Di Masa Depan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kalau untuk neng, seluruh manusia di dunia aja akan akang lawan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~HAHAHAHA SAMPE 1000 HITS YA LORD~~
> 
>  
> 
> Judul berasal dari lagu Sheila on 7 yang berjudul Sebuah Kisah Klasik
> 
> List nama yang diplese(sky)kan:
> 
> Piktor = Viktor Nikiforov  
> Keris = Christophe Giacometti  
> Popo = Georgi Popovich  
> Yakop = Yakov Feltsman

Ekspresi Neng Yuuri campur aduk saat melihat Piktor. Mungkin ia kaget karena Piktor benar-benar berhasil melewati tantangan ayahnya. Mungkin juga geram karena Piktor berani mengejarnya. Mungkin juga rindu? Piktor tidak yakin, tapi ia harap neng merindukannya seperti ia merindukan neng.

Neng Yuuri tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan Piktor untuk mengikutinya menyusuri lorong. Tidak ada kata yang tertukar di antara mereka. Rasanya berat dan sedih. Namun Piktor memutuskan untuk menunggu Yuuri berbicara alih-alih memojokkan Yuuri karena telah meragukannya.

Neng Yuuri membawanya pada sebuah ruangan besar bergaya Jepang. Langit-langitnya dihiasi lampion berbentuk burung bangau. Di pojok ruangan ada kasur lipat tebal dan meja kecil untuk membaca. Yuuri mengarahkannya untuk duduk pada sebuah meja bundar dengan bunga krisan di vas sebagai penghias. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Yuuri kemudian kembali dan menyuguhinya teh.

“Maaf aku membawa akang ke kamarku. Kurasa setelah Phichit, ayah belum bisa terima kalau ada yang bisa mengalahkan jawara-jawaranya.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Kalau ini bukan situasi yang menegangkan, Piktor pasti akan hiperbolis seperti biasa. Tapi di bawah atap sang kekasih, setidaknya ia harus jaim dong.

“Apa tak apa-apa neng pintunya ditutup? Kita ‘kan bukan muhrim.”

“Aku ini laki-laki, akang.” Sepertinya Yuuri tidak mengerti arah yang ia maksud. “Lagipula kalau akang berani macam-macam, aku bisa melindungi diri.”

Piktor tersenyum kecut.

“Akang tak usah khawatir.”

“Kenapa?”

“Ayah tidak akan memberikan akang tantangan aneh-aneh lagi. Sesuai janji akang akan bisa meminangku. Jadi akang jangan khawatir.”

“Neng, akang kemari bukan untuk itu.”

Sekarang gantian muka Yuuri yang berubah bingung. “Akang tidak ingin menikahi eneng?”

“E-eh? Ingin sih. Tapi tidak kalau eneng merasa terpaksa.” Piktor menggaruk rambutnya. “Aku tidak mau menikahi neng hanya karena aku memenangkan neng, karena neng bukan hadiah. Aku maunya neng menikahi akang karena neng cinta akang. Tapi akang ke sini sebetulnya cuma buat ketemu eneng. Habis terakhir kali kita bertemu, neng pergi membelakangi akang.”

Piktor dengan hati-hati menggenggam tangan neng. Untungnya Yuuri tidak menolak. Yuuri hanya menundukan kepala. Entah menahan tangis atau menahan malu. Piktor hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan Yuuri erat.

“Akang,”

“Ya, neng?”

“Maafin neng ya.” Yuuri menggesek-gesek jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. “Neng gak bermaksud untuk bikin akang sedih. Neng cuma gak mau akang kenapa-kenapa karena tantangan yang ayah kasih.”

“Gak apa-apa kok, neng. Kalau untuk neng, seluruh manusia di dunia aja akan akang lawan.”

“Aduh, akang memang terlalu baik untuk neng. Aku tidak pantas untuk memiliki akang.”

“Mungkin iya, neng. Tapi akang maunya sama eneng. Meski akang kere, akang janji akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk bahagiain eneng. Kalau akang bohong, tenang neng, banyak orang yang mengantri untuk menghabisi akang.”

Yuuri tertawa sambil memukulnya lembut. Hati Piktor buncah melihat senyum jumawa neng kembali lagi. Piktor rasa, ia sukses dalam soal membahagiakan Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Kepala desa Toshiya ternyata sebetulnya baik, cuma overprotektif luar biasa. Ia menyambut Piktor baik-baik di ruang tamu dan menerima proposal Piktor. Kakaknya Neng Yuuri lain cerita lagi. Piktor jadi bingung kenapa kepala desa malah lebih protektif ke Neng Yuuri dibanding anak perempuannya. Namun melihat kakak Yuuri yang sepertinya bisa disandingkan dengan jawara kelas dunia, Piktor jadi mengerti.

Pesta pernikahan mereka dirayakan secara megah di kampung. Karena kita semua tahu Piktor kere luar biasa, jadi pihak Neng Yuurilah yang membiayai mulai dari lamaran sampai resepsi. Piktor gengsi sih, bahkan Yakop dan Lilia sampai menawari membiayai setidaknya biaya lamaran (karena hei, Piktor dan anak padepokan itu sudah seperti anak mereka, betapa pun alaynya mereka). Namun kepala desa bersikukuh kalau ia mengerti dan tidak ingin menguras isi dompet Piktor, karena kalau duitnya habis sekarang biaya kedepan bagaimana?

(Yurio menertawainya habis-habisan karena Piktor yang dilamar. Mas Popo tidak bisa berhenti menangis memuji betapa kuatnya cinta mereka hingga melawan norma. Keris cuma menggeleng-geleng takjub sambil nyemil pastel bikinan Neng Yuuko).

Setelah itu, seperti tradisi, Kang Piktor dan Neng Yuuri tidak bertemu sampai hari pernikahan mereka karena upacara-upacara lain (yang murni dibiayai kepala desa. Terpujilah ia yang murah hati). Piktor sebetulnya antipati sama yang beginian (apalagi waktu siraman ia dibanjur sama air dingin. Sekalian latihan ketahanan kata Yakop, padahal dia tahu Yakop malas saja ambil air lagi). Tapi karena Bu Lilia semangat banget buat nikahin “anak” laki-lakinya jadinya Piktor ikut aja.

(Yurio lagi-lagi menertawainya habis-habisan ketika Piktor sujud ke kaki Yakop. Yakop tersenyum lebar penuh rasa puas. Yakop harus sering-sering cuci kaki, pakai pewangi kalau perlu. Bau kaki Yakop gak kalah bau dari WC padepokan yang paling ujung).

Tapi semua itu bagi Piktor setimpal. Piktor bersedia menjalani upacara-upacara itu kalau artinya ia bisa melihat Neng Yuuri di hari pernikahan mereka. Piktor ingat betapa gugupnya ia berdiri di dalam balaikota. Keringat dingin jatuh bercucuran sampai membuat bajunya basah. Betapa paniknya dan keraguan apa neng akan datang atau kabur meninggalkannya. Namun semua kekhawatiran itu sirna ketika pintu balaikota dibuka dan rombongan Neng Yuuri masuk.

Dan oh, betapa mencelosnya hati Piktor ketika melihat penampilan Neng Yuuri. Karena Neng Yuuri cantik luar biasa. Neng Yuuri menggunakan kebaya brokat berwarna putih penuh pernak-pernik. Rambutnya disanggul sederhana dan dihiasi berbagai macam bunga dengan berbagai macam warna. Untuk bawahan ia memakai kain yang memanjang ke belakang. Neng Yuuri tidak memakai kacamata namun kontak lensnya membuat matanya menjadi lebih bulat dan manis dibandingkan biasanya.

Keris membuka acara seserahan mereka, namun semua perkataannya lewat bagaikan angin lalu. Ia ... tersesat dalam kecantikan bidadari di depannya.

“Piktor? Seserahannya?”

“Oh iya!” Piktor menggaruk kepalanya dan perilakunya disambut tawa oleh semua orang. Syukurlah mereka semua memaklumi.

Untuk seserahan Piktor sedikit modal dan tidak menggunakan subsidi kepala desa sama sekali (tidak enak dong). Sekejap rekan-rekan sepadepokan Piktor membawakan semua mas kawin yang telah Piktor sediakan. Mulai dari seperangkat alat ibadah, beberapa senjata ala jawara, perhiasan berkilauan, sampai ... pakaian dalam.

(Semua orang percaya yang terakhir itu ide Keris, tapi sebetulnya itu ide Popo. Kata Popo, 90% pernikahan yang ia datangi pasti ada pakaian dalam seksi sebagai seserahannya. Biar malam pertamanya bergairah, katanya).

“Neng suka hadiah akang?” Piktor berbisik.

“Iya.” Neng mengangguk malu-malu. “Tapi eneng juga mau kasih akang sesuatu.”

“Oh?”

“Ini.” Neng menyerahkan sebuah kunci. “Mas kawin neng buat akang rumah tempat tinggal kita nanti.”

Piktor mau terbang ke surga tapi tidak jadi karena ia mau menikahi Neng Yuuri.

Setelah itu semua berjalan dengan lancar. Meski Yuuri terbata-bata namun akad nikah berhasil mereka lewati dengan lancar. Kong Ciao dengan resmi menjadikan mereka sebagai suami-istri—suami-suami?—ya begitulah. Semua bersorak penuh haru atas bab baru dalam kehidupan kedua mempelai.

Resepsi dilanjutkan pada saat malam hari, dan itu akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan Piktor lupakan. Piktor baru tahu kalau Neng Yuuri ternyata kuat juga minum. Tapi setelah 13 gelas sampanye akhirnya dia tumbang juga. Neng Yuuri ternyata kalau mabuk langsung berubah menjadi Kang Eros. Kaki Piktor sampai tidak kuat mengikuti tempo Yuuri.

Namun bukan berarti setelah menikah semuanya berubah, malah sebaliknya. Semuanya masih seperti biasanya. Piktor masih suka baper di padepokan, Yurio masih frustasi dengan mentornya, Yuuri masih berjualan jamu dan Piktor masih suka menggodanya setiap datang. Mungkin bedanya sekarang Neng Yuuri juga ikut latihan di padepokan sebagai persiapan TSF tahun depan.

Begitulah awal kisah Kang Piktor dan Neng Yuuri. Cerita mereka tidak berakhir di sini, karena pernikahan hanyalah awal untuk segalanya. Namun biarlah itu dinikmati mereka berdua. Tapi jangan khawatir, Kang Piktor dan Neng Yuuri hidup bahagia sampai akhir hayat.

 

**_selesai._ **

 

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mengikuti perjalanan Kang Piktor & Neng Yuuri! Gak nyangka bakal dapat sambutan sehangat ini. Terima kasih juga sudah menemani perjalanan nista saya baik teman-teman di fb dan pembaca di AO3! Kudos untuk kalian!
> 
> Kalau kalian masih butuh fic Nikiforov yang nista, sila cek [Kanvas Kosong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092380). Atau butuh yang baper-baper? Sila cek kebanggaan saya [Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/series/595015) #promo
> 
> Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya! Atau fandom selanjutnya!


End file.
